Memories in an Hour Glass
by bloodycarcass
Summary: When the great disappearance of Davis Motomiya is haunted by Kari's daughter, she finds Davis' son and daughter to solve the mystery of the Digital World's new darkness and the Murder of Davis Motomiya. Before she and the rest of the Digimon die.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Davis was walking down the streets of London, near the Thames River. His hair had grown long over the years, since he was now an adult. He was carrying plastic bags which held medicine and food. The night was cold and wet, the rain had just subsided and the cobbled stone streets were glimpsing from the streets lamps. It was so cold that you could see Davis' breath as he exhaled through his mouth. The streets of London appeared deserted, it was so late that the local Pubs were already closed for the night. This was a first for Davis, he could see no traffic, there wasn't even a single car parked on the sides of the streets. No sign of life could be seen from the upstairs windows of the shops and market Places. He could however hear the distant sounds of sirens, perhaps in the Eastern part of London. Then he started hearing the sound of bare feet running, splashing through the puddles of water. They appeared to be getting closer, without any further ado he turned around glancing over his shoulder slowly.

A woman stood there huffing, she was glaring over at him with huge brown eyes. She was very thin, most likely due to having a lack of food available. Her mossy green hair was damp, but it wasn't very well taken care of, it was mangled and torn, and looked as if she had ripped chucks out which made it somewhat frizzy. Below her eyes were dark circles, either from lack of sleep or maybe allergies. She wore a white hospital gown that was soaking wet and a pink information tag around her left wrist. Her skin was ghostly white, on her checks were freckles that were such a dark pigment making it look as if her face was covered in soot. She suddenly smiled, her jagged teeth huge devilish grin.

"Davis…?" She asked still grinning, her voice was raspy and full of manic.

Davis' eyes widened, a familiar squint in his eyes.

"Tori Dunlap?" He asked, seeing if she was who he thought she was.

She held what seemed to Davis was a rock, she shuffled it in her hands anxiously. Her mossy green hair hung in her face, covering parts of her eyes. Davis scoffed a little in surprise when she nodded her head slowly.

"Why are you here?" he asked trying to reason with her, watching the stone that Tori continued to shuffle in her hands.

She grinned and began nodding very rapidly, it was as if her body was shaking.

"Do you need some help?" Davis asked, trying to understand the situation

Suddenly she sprinted at him, causing him to fall to the ground with her on top of him. He was trying to comprehend what was happening, but the last thing Davis could remember was Tori taking the rock and smacking it against his head.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1 Secrets of the Sanctuary

Chapter 1: Secret of the Sanctuary

It was an early morning in the city of Odaiba, where the sun began rising before the morning mass. A young girl lay sleeping in the Cathedral's attic, which was her bedroom. One of the Nuns came up the stairs, and over to the child's bedside. She grabbed the blanket, ripping it off the girl.

"Katinka!" She bellowed, waking up the poor girl who jumped up looking fearful.

"Sister Amelia… it's so early…please just five more minutes…" Katinka grumbled.

She grabbed the blanket from the Sister and covering her short frizzy green hair. Sister Amelia quickly snatched off the blanket again. Katinka squinted open her eyes, looking up at the Large Nun.

"God does not like it when his children are late for mass. We wait for him, but he never waits for us. Don't make God regret bringing you to his house. Can't you be like the other children and be on time for once?" Sister Amelia sighed.

Little Katinka rolled her eyes and closed them, but she rolled over falling off the bed to wake herself up. She stood up quickly, and began to stretch her arms into the air. She wore a long paisley nightgown that draped over her ankles.

"Get dressed, it's time to listen to the preacher." Sister Amelia said as she left the attic to join her fellow sisters at mass.

It took Katinka ten minutes to get ready, but it felt longer to her as she knew how the day would dread on like any other. Except that today was her tenth birthday, but that didn't matter. She never received presents from her religious overseers, they would just have her memorize yet another chapter in the bible.

Katinka was a peculiar child, her strange looks and odd personality. She had short grassy green hair, with chocolate brown eyes and cute little freckles on her cheeks. She was a very lonely child, growing up in a church and with no friends, but this made her more mature for her age.

She put on a plain black dress, appropriate for church, along with her black dress shoes that she slipped on after. She combed her fingers through her hair to make it look nice, her hair was short enough that it didn't need to be brushed with a comb. Katinka remember the sisters always telling her that she needed to look good for God. She rolled her eyes at the own thoughts and scoffed in irritation.

She walked over to the middle of the attic floor and crouched down, her hand were placed on the floor and slid open a secret compartment that held a small shoebox. Katinka removed the shoebox, opening it up to see all her precious belongs. Her fingers danced across her treasures and stopped as she took out an old pair of goggles. She placed the, around her neck and returned her box back into the floor and cover the top. She stood up and proceeded down the stairs.

Mass was an hour and a half every morning, starting at 5:00am on weekdays, 6:00am, on Saturdays, and 4:00am on Sundays. Being brought up in a church has it's hard moments, but can teach you something important. However, Katinka had no interest in the matters of the church, she was more interested in mythology and magic then religious figures. They only normal thing she enjoyed was Soccer, but never really played because the other children never picked her for their teams, she had great potential for the sport, but the other kids didn't want to have anything to do with her. Even in church the other kids made fun of her, so every Mass she stayed in the back for fifteen minutes until the Choir began to sing, then she would sneak out through the bathroom window, the church only provided her basic food like rice, so she would go and get actual breakfast outside of the church.

Every morning she would go to the Local Noodle Hut, which was also a bakery. She would get the same dish everyday, the same one that she's had since she could make her own decisions, which start at age five. She had became good friends with the owners, and they would always give her meals on the house.

"Well happy Birthday Katinka!" said the owner as he came out of the kitchen, setting down her usual Chowmein on the table.

"Thank you Mr. Matsuki." Katinka said as she sat down.

"For the last time Katinka, just call me Takato. You have been coming her for five years now, it's okay to call me by my first name." Mr. Matsuki replied.

He placed candles in the Chowmein and lit them, and she blew them out. His wife came out of the Kitchen holding a cupcake, and placed it in front of Katinka.

"Happy birthday Katinka!" Takato's wife greeted.

"Thank you Mimi!" Katinka replied.  
"Oh ha ha, call her by her first name, but not me." Takato groaned.

Mimi slapped Takato on the back of his head to shut him up.

"Your ten years old now, aren't you?" Mimi asked.

"Yep, but I sure don't feel like I'm ten." Katinka replied.

"Living in that church must make you all serious and crazy, it's good to get out and breath some fresh air now and then. " Takato explained, "I remember when you were this small." he gestured the height with his hand. "For a five year old you sure acted like you were an adult!" Takato laughed.

"It's a special time when you turn ten you know?" Mimi included.

"In church, I was taught when you turn ten you carry the curse of the ten plagues." Katinka said,

Everyday was like this, Katinka would always get Chowmein and chat with Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki. Takato and Mimi returned to the kitchen to make more food, and another employee took over the register. A bell rung from the entrance as a strange short man wearing a midnight blue wizard costume came inside. His costume had all sorts of zippers, with several moons and stars, even his hat was fantastic with the skull on the front. His long hair was dirty blond, and held in a ponytail. His skin pigment was almost a blue color, but Katinka thought it was body paint. Under his left eye appeared to be a scar, perhaps it was liquid latex made to look like a scar, but Katinka was unsure. He was speculating the diner nervously, and took a seat next to Katinka. Katinka tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. This guy had an incredible looking costume, like something out of a fairy tale. She thought maybe he came from a costume party, but had partied to hard. She noticed he was exhausted, almost sweaty like he had ran a marathon, but what she though was face paint didn't run. His mouth was hidden by the flared collar of his cape, she couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning.

"You okay?" Katinka asked.

He glanced over at her a little surprised.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked, his voice was soft and gentle.

"uh, yeah… is something the matter?" She asked.

"Well these people are after me, they chased me for miles, but I ducked in here. I think they want to capture me." he replied bluntly.  
"Are you a murderer?" Katinka asked, concerned and somewhat sarcastic.

He chuckled almost laughing out loud, and looked at her.

"No, but I'm not really supposed to be here." he replied.

"Are you a criminal?" Katinka asked.

"I don't think so, it's so dangerous where I came from, everyone and everything are turning into demons." he replied.

Katinka wondered if she should move to the next seat over, but she was unsure of what to do. This guy talked as if he was very mature or older, but she was also more mature than other kids her age, maybe this guy was her age or just a little older, but he talked very strange. Demons? Perhaps it had something to do with his costume, maybe the party he was at wasn't really a party, but a nerd game night of Dungeons and Dragons and he was still concentrating on the previous rounds of killing imaginary monsters and leveling up. He might just be a nerd who gets way to into DND, but it just made Katinka more curious. She was taught never to get involved with the troubles of strangers, but she would rather do things her own way. Katinka didn't know enough adults to talk to even though she got along better with them than the other kids that were her age.

"Are you some sort of a pedophile?" She asked bluntly.

"What's a pedophile?" he asked.

She tilted her head in confusion, her face serious looking.

"How old did you say you were ?" She asked.

"There he is! Grab him!" Yelled a male voice.

A group of men appeared in front of the Noodle hut, they entered and attempted to grab the guy in the wizard costume. He quickly swept from his seat and escaped their grasp, running out of the Noodle hut.

"Hey! Wait!" Katinka called, taking off after him, leaving her half finished Chowmein sitting at the counter.

The short guy in the wizard costume seemed really exhausted, he wasn't a very fast runner. The men after him were gaining, Katinka felt like she had to catch up to him. She sprinted and managed to catch up to him, actually moving faster than he was.

"Huh? How are you doing that?" He asked, sounding winded.

"I wasn't excepted into the soccer team so I took track instead. Follow me, I know how to loose them!" She snickered halfway smiling.

"How do I know your not helping them?" He asked, wheezing for air.

"Trust me! I know my way around, and I can take you to the safest place in town to hide." she replied grabbing his hand.

She almost was dragging him around as they turned the corner leading him to the church. To confuse their pursuers she turned into an alleyway, went around it again, and took another shortcut back to the church. Apparently Mass was still going on, only half an hour had passed by since she snuck out. Sister Amelia was bust conducting the Choir as Father Nicholas, the Pastor of the church, was waiting patiently at the podium reciting words form the bible.

Katinka was afraid that Father Nicholas might see her enter with the strange boy, and wasn't to thrilled with the thought of being confronted afterwards about ditching mass and helping a costumed boy avoid the authorities. She lead him through the back entrance instead, waiting for mass to be over. However Mass was interrupted, confusing the men didn't work out to well since they found out where they were hiding. Katinka hoped for once God will grant her sanctuary to help the strange boy.

"Everyone stay calm, we are only here to pick up a miscreant that snuck into your church with a little girl." One of the men, their leader, explained.

Everyone in the church scurried to the front of the church, next to the podium, choir, and nuns. Katinka tried to hide the strange boy by standing in front of him. One of the men managed to grab him and pull him away.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" Katinka yelled, taking off one of her shoes and threw it at the one of the men, hitting him in the head.

"I ought to take you in too, assaulting an armed officer!" The man growled.

"Get lost kid, this is dangerous business!" one of the other men stated.

"How dare you!" Sister Amelia practically roared.

This lady was a tall, round, and very well breasted. She was old, but fierce. It was like she was a great big roaring white whale with religious content.

"This is the house of God!" She bellowed.

She took the strange boy back and led him back to Katinka.

"Have you ever heard of Sanctuary!? As long as he is in the house of God, you may not touch him! They are here, watching us!" Sister Amelia hissed.

She pointed upwards and they all looked up at the ceiling. They thought she was talking about heaven, but she was meaning painting on the ceiling of the four archangels.

"Messengers! Guides! And Officers of Justice!" She yelled, even louder than before.

She pointed at them with her old boney finger.

"Don't you dare touch this boy as long he is in this church!" She spoke with her powerful vocal cords.

Without knowing how to react, the men shuffled out the church doors. A bit outspoken and lost on what had happened, and perhaps a little deaf.

"I know this place…" Said the strange boy.

"What?" Katinka asked, as she saw him walk off to the hall of candles. She followed him, curious about what he said.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked him.

The boy walked up to the statue of the Virgin Mary. It was a beautiful room, full of candle lights that were all around the woman that all the Sisters truly loved and looked up to. The boy placed his hand against the statute's face and pressed down, there was a loud click like sound. The eyes opened immediately, her eye sockets were completely black, the wall of hanging iron stained candles shifted to one side, the cobwebs from behind the wall were stretched and torn, revealing a door to a pathway that Katinka had never seen. The strange boy took her hand, and led her through the door, and surprisingly she let him. As they entered Katinka could hear the entrance closing behind them, and the light of the candles dimmed away. She found herself being led found herself being led down a tunnel she had never adventured before. When she was first brought to the church, even as a baby, she remember always snooping and nosing around, but she never saw this before.

The tunnel was so dark and cold, cobwebs lingered as they hung from ceiling to ceiling. At the end of the tunnel was a small corridor where a little chapel was. It amazed Katinka how many colored illuminated onto the walls and floor. Then she noticed a gorgeous stained glass window that shined so bright, it was as if the summer heat had cooled of the winter breeze. To her surprise, the design on the stained glass window was of nothing that she knew of. It wasn't Gabriel, or Mary, or even the three wise men, and it wasn't Jesus either. The design was of a lady angel, not like any angel she had learned about it church school, this angel had six wings and Plated armor covering her eyes and most of the top of her head. She had this pinkish veil over her arms and back, as she was aiming with a bow and arrow, about to shoot something. It was so beautiful, Katinka wasn't sure she was even an angel created by God.

"Are you ready?' the strange boy asked.

"What?" Katinka wasn't listening.

The next thing she knew was that she had been pushed through the stained glass window and was now falling through a black vortex surrounded by fragments of shattered glass. She felt the shards cutting off her clothes, and felt like she was going to be crushed to death by all of the broken glass.


	3. Chapter 2 Elevator of Destiny

Chapter 2: Elevator of Destiny

Elsewhere in Odaiba, around 7:00am, a young girl was getting ready for another day of school. It was just like any other school day for her and her friends, boring as usual. Every day that passed seemed to get more boring than the last, she had enough with this world and society, wanting at least a spark of excitement. She didn't know how long she continue before she'd scream. When she was ready, she noticed that her mother had already left for work. Lately her mother was going to work very early, she used to always see her mother off. The girl grabbed an apple and her satchel, she left her house heading over to her cousin's, who she prefers to call her brother as he prefers to call her his sister, so that they can head off to another average school day.

"Zoë!" her cousin yelled, almost tripping over the steps of his suburban house.

"Hey Kaido!" Zoë waved elegantly.

Zoë was just as pretty as her mother, Kari, but she always declined, saying that her mother was the prettiest. Zoë was a modest, yet classy looking girl, when Zoë was born she inherited her mother's favorite pink hair pin. Though unlike her mother or father, Marcus, Zoë's hair was long and as black as a raven's feathers. She had her mother's beautiful pinkish eyes, and her heart shaped lips of a salmon. Zoë was a petite and skinny twelve year old girl, she looked as innocent and pure as a butterfly, and in some ways hates that feature about herself the most.

Kaido was the son of Zoë's mother's brother, Tai Kamiya. He was a scrawny 12 year old boy who had flattish crazed brunette hair. His black school uniform made his ember eyes, brighter and almost red. Kaido was nothing like his father, compared to Tai, Kaido was more of a coward, his biggest rear being spiders and creepy crawlies. However, Kaido had more modesty than his father, which showed how different they were in so many ways.

Kaido and Zoë were having a discussion about class notes as they traveled to school. It was mostly Kaido talking about the notes, since he wanted to borrow Zoë's. Zoë was a very cool and laid back girl, and always let Kaido borrow her notes. As soon as he brought up 'notes' she gave them to him right away. They met up with three of their friends, a girl and two boys who had the same face. Kaido took out a lollipop and began to suck on it, suddenly the girl ran up behind him and stole something from his shoulder bag.

"Hey!" She yelled at the un-expecting Kaido.

He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You stole my class notes yesterday!" She said as she pulled out Zoë's notes from his folder.

"I didn't steal your notes, that's Zoë's notes." Kaido admitted.

"Borrowed." Zoë coughed amused.

"Then who stole my notes?" She asked frustrated.

One of the twin boys coughed and started swiping his notebook against her shoulder.

"Were you looking for these?" he asked.

"Koichi!" She yelled, swiping the note from his hand and slapped him on his shoulder.

"Ow! I didn't deserve that!" he groaned.

"Yes you did!" she retorted.  
Kaido quickly took back Zoë's notes from the girl's hand and placed it back in his book bag. He went on sucking the Lollipop pretending it was a toothpick, as if he was wearing as zoo suit from the 20's. Zoë just laughed.

"C'mon Kate, I was just kidding around, right Kawichi?" he asked his brother.

His brother looked up from the Shakespearian novel he was reading.

"To be, or not to be, that is the only question." Kawichi quoted from his novel.

"Ugh!" Koichi gave up.

Kawichi and Koichi was the sons to the child genius Ken Ichijouji, and his lovely wife Yolei. Their father now works as a detective of the Odaiba police with Zoë's mother Kari, his detective partner. When these twins were born, it was like the right and left side of the brain really split in half. Koichi lived for math and science, as well as the fun prankster stuff, he was also a child prodigy, being in College level chemistry. While his twin brother Kawichi, was born 8 seconds after Koichi, is more of the artistic and literate type, with a great reading level, as well as a historian and great fan of Shakespearian world and novels. Although they are exceptional students, the twins are only the middle children in their family, having and older sister and two younger brothers. Their hair was like their father's, a dark royal blue color, but Kawichi decided to cut his hair back in elementary school, and koichi let his grow out. Both boys were different, yet completely the same in many ways, though they prefer to be different rather than the same.

Kate was a different type of girl, very flirtatious, yet tough. She adores Zoë as Zoë adores her, being best friends in all. Her reddish brown hair was held in a hairclip that made her bun leap out like tiny spikes. She had her father's cunning and tough personality, but her mother's free spirit and affection for love. Out of all the kids parents, Kate Ishida had the most attractive parents in their thirties, and the most creative. Her mother Sora lives by fashion, while her father Matt became an astronaut for Japan's NASA.

All of these children were very lucky, because they shared one of the most wonderful things any child could have, they all were like one big happy family. Their parents grew up as kids together, as they are growing up with their parent's friend's kids, being there for all the births, yet the only group of family friends with the same age group. Zoë had always wondered what kept her mother so close with all her friend's parents for so long. It was something unique, yet something she was used to, but bored of. The more bored she gets of it, the more sad she feels.

Suddenly, all of their cell phones rang, they all knew their cell phone tones, and it wasn't calls they received, but texts. Kaido made a weird face, finding it strange that they all received a text message at the same exact moment. They all took out their phone and checked their text messages.

"Go to Shinjuku to find the answers to your destiny?" Kaido read aloud, somewhat confused.

"Destiny? What destiny?" Kate asked.

"I bet it's just some stupid chain letter, a lot of kids like to make a riot of it." Koichi replied.

"What if…" Zoë began to say, but everyone looked up and stared at her.

"What if it's something worth seeing?" She asked.

"What? C'mon Zoë! It's just some stupid chain letter. Only an idiot would make something as stupid as this, what I'm trying to say is it doesn't mean anything." Kaido replied.

"But nothing has meant anything for the longest time!" Zoë replied, annoyed.

She turned around and ran off towards the direction of Shinjuku.

"Wait! Zoë!" Kaido yelled, running after her.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! What about school?!" Kate whined as she followed Kaido.

"I have an Honors Biology test on frog's intestine's today!' Koichi whined as well, following Kate.

Kawichi instantly closed his book, following his brother to catch up to everyone else. Zoë ran all the way to Shinjuku, which wasn't very far, but running without stopping was tiring for poor Kaido.

"Wait Zoë!" he kept yelling, as he followed her inside an elevator.

From behind Kaido the others came running, Kate, koichi, and Kawichi toppled on top of Kaido, falling on the elevator floor.

"Zoë, what are you doing?" Kaido asked, his voice sounding winded.

"I just want to see this!" Zoë replied.

"Dang it you wild child! This is a hoax!' koichi said.

"yeah Zoë, it's not real!" Kate included.

Suddenly, the elevator door's closed and it began going down.

"Did you press a floor button?!" Kaido asked, in irritation.

"No I didn't, it just started going down!" Zoë said.

She didn't think she touched any floor buttons, it just started moving on it's own.

"Oh Zoë! We are going to be late now!" Kate whined.

"I didn't touch anything I swear! I just went in , then you guys fell in after me." Zoë said, trying to explain.

"It's okay Zoë, let's just go back up." Kaido said, trying to fix the problem.

He went to push the upper floor button, but nothing was working. The elevator still went down, as they past the last floor, it didn't stop.

"Are we still going down?" Kawichi asked.

"The dotted light went past the last number, how are we still going down?" Kate asked.

"Maybe we are in the basement floors now or something?" Zoë thought aloud.

Then the elevator quickly shifted into another direction, rattling as if the cable had snapped.

"What' happening?" Kawichi asked.

"The cable must be breaking!" Koichi hollered.

Kaido tried to stand up and press the emergency button on the elevator phone, but tall the buttons fells out, the phone was fake.

"We've been screwed over! Kaido yelled.

He fell and slid to the wall of the elevator feeling the last strand from the cable snap. They began falling, feeling their bodies floating up to the ceiling, all of them screaming. Zoë couldn't help but realize that this was all her fault.


	4. Chapter 3 Into the Digital World

Chapter 3: Into the Digital World - Away from the Light

Perhaps it was too much for Zoë to take on. The last thing she saw was that red light blinking rapidly in the elevator, luckily the elevator had stopped moving, the kids were relived. Kaido got up feeling sore, every part in his body ached, when they were falling, gravity some how got them, and their bodies from stuck on the ceiling and as they landed, their bodies dropped straight down on the floor. At least Kaido can understand how physics works now.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

Everyone moaned to say they're alive, but not okay. It was enough for Kaido so he slowly got up, noticing that the elevator was now sideways, they were all laying on the walls, a small space for everyone. Kaido felt hot and dizzy at the same time, but he longed for fresh air. He tried to open the doors, putting his finger between the spaces. He couldn't fit all of his fingers through, but by now it was getting very hot inside, he wondered how much air was left.

Koichi got up as fast as he could, "We better hurry," he felt he was gasping for air, "We might run out of air," he said.

That got Kaido to move fast, they both quickly tried to stick their fingers through the space of the doors, and pull them apart. With the lack air, the boys did their best, and they half way pulled the doors apart, able to breathe fresh air. The light got everyone's head to lift up quickly, and they slowly got out of the elevator, only to find they were some place they didn't think could've been real.

They all looked around them, seeing that it didn't look like they were in Japan anymore. It sure couldn't have been Japan, since they were in a empty field surrounded by tall trees and a clear blue sky. And when they walked outward they were standing on a small little hill, looking over dozens of others with beautiful shrubbery and green fields. The sky was clear, clearer then back home, they could see more detail of the sky and blossoming clouds that seem to be small but plentiful for the sky scenery.

When they were wishing for fresh air, they got it. But nothing they expected.

"Were not in Tokyo, are we?" Kawichi asked.

"This doesn't look like Tokyo?" Koichi replied.

"Are we even in Japan?" Kate asked.

"What have I done?" Zoë asked herself out loud, not meaning for everyone to hear.

"You didn't do anything," Kaido said trying to make Zoë not feel guilty. "Were just... Probably in China...?"

"China? That's the first country to pop in your head? Really?" Koichi asked.

"Well...look!" He pointed to the elevator that had that showed the crime scene practically.

The Elevator had slid on the ground from coming out of a huge hole on the side of a hill.

"The elevator fell into China," He said completely blunt, with a sarcastic tone.  
"That's got to be the most stupidest thing I ever heard, and I can't believe that it seems to fit!" Koichi said.

"I don't think were in China, " Kate said, "It looks too.....foresty."

"China can have it's Forests, more forest looking than Europe," Koichi said.

"Well, where do you think we are then Genius?" Kate argued at Koichi.

"I don't know, we could be anywhere, but I do think were still in Japan!" He replied.

Kaido just sighed already tired of the situation at hand.

"Well, maybe we should go and find some life around here, at least find out where we are," Kaido already made the decision so everyone would calm down and work with a solution.

"How are we suppose to know?" Kate asked, "I've never been stranded anywhere before?"

"It's all my fault, I'll go search for some people, maybe find a clue to where we are," Zoë said, already deciding to take the blame for this.

"No, listen Zoë, your not going on your own," Kaido told her, "We're not splitting up, and were not blaming you." The last thing he said to her would obviously be the truth. Kaido was serious when a situation like this with Zoe would happen. Especially since he taught himself to never blame one another, not even Zoë. And when he said 'we', he really meant 'we', no one in the group blamed her.

"Were not blaming you Zoë," Kate told her. But Zoë wouldn't take her word.

The wind blew softly, but as it blew, something strange went through the children, they could feel their spine chilling for some reason. Zoë looked at the trees, and tried to look beyond them. Hoping to find something meaningful in her thoughts as she stood there. Her black hair was blowing through her face, it was a calming wind to her, but as she looked at the trees, she thought she had seen a shadow move by to another tree.

"I think I saw someone," Zoe said.

That got everyone's attention. They all looked to see where Zoë saw the figure, and went together into the trees, only to see nothing.

"Are you sure it wasn't an animal?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was a shadow from the sun," Zoë said, tired of herself already.

"It wasn't a shadow..." Kawichi said.

They went over to see where Kawichi was looking, and they didn't think at first it was real. A huge four legged beast, with long huffs on it's arms and a small, but huge eyed head, covered with a black ebony aura, went after them. running was the first thing they did, since they clearly didn't think it was an animal. This didn't look like an animal, but it obviously didn't pass their minds thinking about it since they were running for their lives. They didn't know if it was going to eat them or just attack them, but running them into the woods was just something a murderer would've have done.

Zoë was in the back of the group, they all were running and suddenly she tripped over a rock, and fell down on her stomach, but rolled onto her back to get up.

"Zoë!" Kaido yelled back, seeing his cousin about to get slaughtered.

Zoë could only stare at the monster as it just stopped and looked down at her, it's Hein legs on each side of her body. It looked as if she were dead now, since when it opened it's mouth the drool just lingered down on her chest. It's mouth was slimy and purple. An odd looking mouth with two tongues and teeth to devour and chew.

In a matter of seconds she would be eaten, and Kaido had no way of saving her. How he wish his legs would move. He's usually was not afraid of anything but stupid creepy crawlers that come at you with ticklish legs, but he had to move. With that one second he moved foreword only to feel that his heart was about to explode. He could hear and feel his heart suddenly vibrating and glowing. All he could see was his chest was glowing orange and a symbol glowed through his chest like a sun-like mark. The light distracted the monster from eating Zoe, but put his focus on Kaido. Everyone took a few steps backward away from Kaido, feeling the light blinding them.

Kaido could feel his whole body changing from the inside out. It was something that happened in a matter in seconds. Suddenly his form changed into something incredible, his body became taller, his head changed into this kind of armor, while his back grew out green like thin machined wings. Kaido's face was covered by a mask that covered even his eyes. It was something like a machine-like Knight, and was an awesome sight. By that, Kaido suddenly launched himself at the monster, and within seconds, his hand formed into a huge long blade and sliced the monster in half. Blood splattered everywhere and sprinkled on Zoe and her uniform. Her face got splattered droplets on her cheeks. When Kaido's strange form landed smoothly on the ground, Kaido changed back.

He slowly wobbled over and then fainted. "Kaido!" Zoe screamed as she ran to Kaido's aid. "Kaido, are you okay?" she asked him.

Kaido squinted his eyes open to see Zoe.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"No!" Koichi said, "But you might wanna explain on what the hell happened just now."

The glowing symbol appeared again on Kaido's chest.

"What is that?" Kaido asked completely freaked out, as if he had some disease appearing on him and his friends were the only doctors there.

"It looks familiar..." Zoe said.

"What? Is it something I swallowed?!" Kaido asked her, almost at the edge of losing it.

"I don't think anything that you could possibly swallow could glow like that…" Koichi said.

The orange glow disappeared, and the symbol mark vanished.  
"What just happened?" Kate asked.

"I hope that this is all just a dream and you are all part of my dream , so I can wake up now." Kaido said. Then he slapped himself on the face.

"What was that?" Koichi asked.

"Dammit! I'm still dreaming!!!" Kaido said frustrated as he removed his face from a huge red hand print on his face.


	5. Chapter 4: Banished from the Light

Chapter 4

Banished From the Light

The first thing that came into Katinka's mind, was if she was still alive. She went over the falling in her head over and over again. The stained glass window broke into pieces over and over again, bursting up in pieces. She wondered if she was bleeding, but her eyes were closed and she was laying down someplace, someplace cold and earthy. She could smell the grass and green forest around her. but she couldn't keep herself to wake up or open her eyes. Some part of her felt this was a dream, and she could slowly see herself drifting off into a flowery forest, with raining pink peddles and cherry blossom trees. It was a beautiful site, the clouds were intact of red and orange, and the sky was like a sunset. Katinka could only see herself as a little girl, wondering about under the blossom trees, she was so lost. And upon the falling pedals, There was a woman who had the same mossy green hair color. Except her hair was longer, and tangled, and even dreaded. She danced in circles, chasing the pedals. She was all so beautiful, and all so familiar. But then Katinka started crying. That got the woman's attention and to stare at her, but when she was about to leap at her, Katinka's eyes opened startled. When she finally got herself to wake up, she stood up only to find her head was dizzy.

It took her a few minutes to get things back together, but when she found herself laying down on leaves made for a bed, she wondered if she was alone. A fire was set aside and it dusk when she looked up in the sky. She rubbed her head from the sore she head from sleeping on leaves, and realized she was wearing gloves. She also noticed that she was wearing a different outfit then her mass clothes. she wore a flamed t-shirt with a red skirt, short leggings and a high top combat boots. she felt kind of strange after discovering this. Then the strange boy in the wizard costume appeared from the bushes, holding a spear of fish and a pink egg.

"You..?" Katinka was going to say something, but she couldn't start what she was going to say.

He handed her the egg, and stuck the spear in the ground, and leaned it to the fire for the fish to cook.

"Is this breakfast?" She asked him.

"No!" He said practically startled by her words, "This is a digi egg, one of the rarest. There aren't that many here in the Digital World anymore, all of the digimon have either died, or have been turned into demons and killed the rest of the digimon. All of the digimon are in hiding now, we can't be touched by those demons, I'm already in danger as it is bringing you here, at night demons are more active than day time." He explained to her.

"Wait a minute, what's a digimon?" Katinka was already lost.

"I'm a digimon, were creatures that have lived years and years in the digital world, our home world. We digimon are loveable but also dangerous, however we were first created by imagination thousands of years ago, then the world created computers and soon we became digital monsters, but we prefer to call ourselves Digimon. My name is Wizardmon." He said to her.

"I'm Katinka," Katinka introduced half unsure in the tone of her voice. "So you're a digimon," she pointed at him, trying sum things up, "And this is a Digiegg?"

"Yes, and you're in the Digital World," Wizardmon explained.

"Wait, What? I'm in...your world? Why?" Katinka asked.

"I brought you here," Wizardmon answered bluntly.

"Why?" Katinka asked again a little annoyed "Because you must be the Digidestined that the egg has longed for," Wizardmon explained, "There hasn't been a single digidestined that has come to save the digital world, and now it's more peril than anything, the digital world has been immigrated and taken over by other dark worlds and has terrorize and actually killed the digimon."

"What do you mean by actually?" Katinka asked, a little intrigued by his description.

"Digimon don't really die, when we dissolve, were right back to a Digiegg," Wizardmon explained. "but now we actually have blood and flesh, and real organs like those beasts do, and humans, and were killed easier than Humans are, were the weakest creatures the universe has ever known."

"Well can't you hire some digidestined to help you stop this mess." Katinka asked, suggesting, only hoping it didn't mean her.

"You don't understand, what we just went through was an only portal from the digital world and your world, that portal is now destroyed. It's practically impossible to find a portal to your world. That was the only one, and now it's gone. Only a great deal of some other magic, beyond any other can actually make another portal," Wizardmon explained.

"So I'm trapped here?" Katinka asked, frustrated with the information she was given.

"Unless you can save this world, your trapped here forever." Wizardmon explained.

Oh how she wanted to scream. Scream out her surprise and frustration.

"We must hurry!"Wizardmon suddenly said.

"What? why?" Katinka asked.

Wizardmon started stomping the fire and threw some dirt and sand on top. "We must be quick and quiet. I'll take you to the safest place in the Digital World. "

Katinka held tight to the Digiegg Wizardmon gave her, and walked steadily behind Wizardmon as they paced through the forest. Katinka kept thinking this was a dream or a terrible and confusing nightmare. She wasn't sure what was going on, or even know how to react to it. She had never been in a place like this before, neither in right side of her mind she ever wanted too. All in all, she still doesn't understand the whole meaning of why Wizardmon even brought her here. They walked for hours through dense forest, though Katinka never bothered to complain. She felt if this was a dream, then she could pinch herself out of it. Though when she was little, she done it all the time in her dreams, it never really worked. She was more bothered by the fact of what Wizardmon called her. A Digidestined...It doesn't sound right to her for some weird reason. After of what felt forever in sprinting through the forest, they stopped in front of a huge lagoon. It was swampy and hauntful. Lingering moss lingered from the trees and swayed in the midnight wind.

"Where are we?" Katinka asked.

"The Digimon Hideout," Wizardmon explained.

Katinka looked around the creepy Lagoon. "This is...a hideout?"Katinka asked unsure if it was just a joke.

"This may look like a Lagoon," Wizardmon said, Then he tapped the air, and made vibrations appeared, showing that there was a barrier. Then with his sun and moon staff that he took out under his cape, he tapped the barrier and then it dissolved, showing a landscape of actual sunshine and beautiful flowery hills. He took her hand, and led her through the small opening, thus as they past, the opening vanished. Where Katinka was it closed behind a wooden round door. Her feet sagged into real grass, and just beyond the hill, she could see a small tiny village with small tiny houses, something she would imagine fairies living in. There she saw all sorts of creatures that looked a little like wizardmon, but all sorts of colors and shapes living in what felt like a dream world.

"Are those...Digimon?" Katinka asked, surprised and yet somehow happy with the discovery she fell in.

"Yes, and this is the Digimon hideout," Wizardmon said, glancing to the scenery.

They walked down the hill and through the small houses, where Katinka felt excited sightseeing the place.

"As you can see, this is where all the Digimon stay and hide from the demons outside," Wizardmon explained while giving Katinka a tour.

"but I'm afraid this all the Digimon," He told her sadly.

"You mean, this is all the Digimon in your world?" Katinka asked making sure she knew what Wizardmon was telling her.

"I'm afraid so, we hide so we don't get infected by the demons, turn into them and die, there are only a few Digieggs and we keep them here along with all of us and the rookie Digimon," he told her, motioning her to look at a tiny farm house that looked like a hen house. Katinka could see little Digimon eggs with variety of colors being placed in hay easter baskets, being hung over the wall of the farm house. Digimon that looked like huge birds and Swans watering and fixing hay of the baskets. She could really tell that were only a few Digieggs, at least 8 or 9 of them. Out of all the Digimon that were here, she could really tell it was like the end of the world for them. It's like their world can't have any children anymore, and Katinka wondered how the people would react if that happened to her in her world.

Wizardmon showed her where the Digimon were practicing combat.

"Why are they training to fight when you know you don't have a chance beating the demons infecting you guys?" Katinka asked.

"That maybe, but that doesn't mean we can't protect ourselves from anyone or anything trying to get through the barrier, nowadays were prepared for anything, and we make sure of it. Thanks to a friend of ours," Wizardmon pointed over to a boy Katinka couldn't believe she hadn't spot before.

This boy was strange, Handsome, and yet strange. this kid had red hair, and two different colored eyes. And while Katinka could wonder about the scar he had over his right eye, his outfit was quite interesting. He wore a black ripped black tank top, over bound arm warmers. His jeans were flamed and wore high top converses. And wore a torn cape and a head band with goggles over it. Katinka then looked down at her goggles and realized she was still wearing them around her neck. She decided to put them on her head, and when she looked into a barrel filled with water to see her reflection, she decided that she should wear it that way, since she felt pretty good with it on her head. Then she went back to Wizardmon who motioned the boy to come to him. Up close he was really tall, at least 4 inches taller than Katinka, and boy did she blush like crazy. But she turned to slap her cheeks, and gulped to keep her face clear, then turned around to see him standing in front of her and Wizardmon.

to be Honest, he looked so unimpressed and practically dark and bored at the same time, Katinka has never seen the combination before. He was a unique looking boy, Katinka did agree with that.

"This is Yuiji," Wizardmon introduced. Katinka automatically put her hand to him for a hand shake, but Yuiji just looked at it strangely. With an awkward moment, Katinka retreated her hand and dropped her arm to her side.

"I'm Katinka," Katinka said her name.

"What is she?" Yuiji asked Wizardmon, completely ignoring Katinka and being rude asking a question as if she's not even there.

"She's a Digidestined, like you," Wizardmon explained. "Perhaps you should explain how you came upon the digital world?"

"He sent you here too?" Katinka asked.

"No, I came here by myself, But I'm not really sure how." Yuiji said.

""What do you mean?" Katinka asked again.

"Last time I remember I was really little, and I got hit by some car and last thing I last remember was that I was in the surgery room, then I woke up here, That's all I remember." Yuiji explained.

"How old were you?" Katinka asked. "8," Yuiji casually answered. Then he turned to go back to instruct training.

Katinka raised one eyebrow, confused, bewildered and annoyed at the same time. Then she felt a vibration on her chest, and realized the egg she was holding started to crack.

"Your digiegg is hatching!" Wizardmon said all excited.

"Oh boy..." Katinka was unsure on what to do when it hatched. She wondered if it was like what a real chick does when hatching it's egg. She took care of chickens and other little animals at the church before, and what she remembered was that chicks come out all gooey and not as fuzzy and cute like people originally think they do. She wondered if it will be as slimy and gooey as newborn baby would be when it just comes out of the mother's womb.

When the top had cracked off, she could see a tiny little yellow head popping out of the egg.

Yuiji appeared to see what kind of egg hatched, in fact most of the digimon in the village when up to see the site. Katinka could see the yellow head suddenly jumped up out of the egg shell and fell into Katinka's arms when she dropped the rest of the egg shell. The yellow creature was just seemed a huge head with red eyes, stripped tail, and little pointy ears like a cat. It was the weirdest thing Katinka has ever seen in her life.

It faced her at a very close range, her eyes looking into Katinka's.

"Mama!" It squeaked. Katinka suddenly screamed and dropped the poor baby and ran away behind a little house, but the little creature went after her. saying 'Mama, Mama, Mama!' as it's little head bounced to go after her. Katinka ran to hide behind wizardmon but then the yellow creature hopped on her back and poor Katinka shuddered screaming out her lungs, the yellow blob suddenly hopping on top of her head.

Yuji suddenly picked up the yellow creature with his hands like a mother cat would pick up her baby kitten.

"What is that thing?" Katinka whined suddenly freaked out.

"This is Nyaromon," Yuji said holding the hyper creature out for her to look at it, "She's your digimon." He dropped Nyaromon for Katinka to catch.

"Wait, what? my digimon?" Katinka wasn't sure what Yuji just said.

"That's right, she's your digimon now," wizardmon said.

Katinka's jaw dropped unbelieved what she just heard, her expression was like 16 year old screaming about how life was unfair after getting her car taken away for bad grades.

"Wait, I never asked for this!" Katinka argued. "This isn't mine to keep, and I am not a digidestined!"

"That reminds me, I forgot to give this to you," Wizardmon said handing her a strange electronical looking device. 

"Wait, stop! don't give me anything! Just tell me why am I here! And why I have to have this...thing!" she said pushing out her arms for the digimon to stay away from her face, which was trying to kiss her.

"That's not a thing! It's a digimon! and the last of most of their kind! That's the first digiegg we've seen hatched so far!" Yuji said.

His argument kind of shocked Katinka and her expression changed to feeling guilty, she putting her arms down and Nyaromon stopped pushing her lips and looked up worried at her mama.

"You must understand the reason why your here is for you to save us, and that you and this digimon were meant to be together." wizardmon explained.

"Your digimon partner is everything to you, there like a sibling you never had, their your best friend," Yuji explained.

He turned around for another digimon showed up beside his side. This digimon was purple, about three feet tall, and wore a red bandana around his neck. He looked like a midget purple devil, or to Katinka from what she remembered of the old renaissance paintings back at the church, tiny little demons with pitchforks and snake like tongues. His pupils were emerald green while the rest of his eyes were pitch black. He really looked like a mischievous devil.

"This is my partner Impmon, and he and I have been together ever since I arrived here." Yuji explained. "Having a digimon partner is being a digidestined."

Katinka looked at her digimon. Nyaromon's expression changed from worry to her blowing bubbles.

"she's just a baby right now, but you both were destined to be partners," Impmon said for the first time.

"Destined? are you saying it was my destiny...to come here?" Katinka asked trying to understand.

"That's how the old saying goes in the digital world, Destiny is everything that happens here," Wizardmon said.

"Or at least that's what it used to be," Yuji added. "But now destiny doesn't exist here anymore, it died along with all our other digimon friends."

Katinka took the device from Wizardmon and took a look at it. It was a small device decorated black with green lining, and had a small screen and three different buttons with a belt hook attached to it.

"So what should I do then?" Katinka asked.


	6. Chapter 5: Demons of the Digital World

Chapter 5-Demons of the Digital World

"So what just happened?" Kaido asked again making sure he wasn't losing it.

"You turned into this weird mecha looking thing and then killed that monster!" Koichi said.

"I don't remember..." Kaido said.

Zoe gave him a wet handkerchief to wipe his sweat from his forehead. " That sun mark appeared on your chest then it vanished after you changed back to yourself again." Zoe said.

"This is just too weird, I'm calling my mom," Kate said.

"Why, what help is she gonna be?" Koichi said, but Kate didn't listen to him.

She brought out her cell phone, or at least that's what she thought. "Hey, this isn't my cell phone," she said pointing out the strange device she had in her hand.

Zoe immediately took out her cell phone out and found the same device Kate had, but hers had a pink lining of decoration around the small tiny screen and buttons.

"What is this, my cell phone is missing too," Zoe said.

Kaido got his cell phone out, and so did the twins, only to find they had the same devices as the girls.

"What the hell is this, have we been pick pocketed?" Kaido asked standing up.

Kate was trying to call with the device, pressing buttons and seeing if it works, but it just made different beeping sounds.

"don't break it," Kawichi added.

"It's not working!" Kate grunted.

Kaido checked the rest of his pockets and all he had was the device that was in his hand, and his dad's klydescope, but not his cell phone which he sure he had in his pocket. Besides his school bag which just had his books and pencils he needed for today at school, nothing else he had.

Everyone started to look through their stuff, other than school books and papers and pencils, they all tried to find their cell phones.

"This is just great, we have no cell phones to call help." Koichi said.

"Should we make a signal fire?" Kate asked.

"And let whatever those monsters that tried to attack us come find us, I don't think so!" Koichi said.

"We could try and make camp somewhere," Kawachi suggested.

"What did I say about fires!" Koichi said.

Zoe watched as everyone argued and wondered what to do, after that monster came and tried to kill them, she wondered if exploring was even a good idea. The worst could be that they could find themselves lost and in trouble, the other thing is that it started to get dark now. Dusk was coming, and it was starting to get cold.

"I think we should make camp, it's starting to get dark," Zoe said.

"What! already!" Koichi said and then he looked up at the sky through the eerie branched of the leafless, dead trees. Dusk was coming faster than ever, and the sun disappeared the sky became grey and foggy.

"How did the sky get so creepy all of a sudden?" Kate asked not realizing her surroundings until now.

"I don't know, but these trees creep me out, " kaido added looking around him. It was like autumn just suddenly hit them, there were tons of cracking leaves on the ground, and no plain site f grass, but black earth and ashy grey bushes and leafless trees. It was like being in a middle of a forest in Freddie Krugar movie.

"Yeah okay, let's make camp somewhere and figure all of this stuff out in the morning." kaido said.

"Okay then," Koichi agreed started to feel a chill down his spine of the scenery they didn't realize they were in the middle of.

The kids went in separate groups to get certain things, Kaido and Koichi went after wood to burn for a fire, Kate and Zoe went off to find fruits or some kind of food to eat, while Kawichi stayed and watched over the place while making leaf beds for everyone.

"How are we suppose to find food in a place like this?" Kate said. "This place is like..." she wondered off looking at trees and pathway she came behind her, "Dead," she finished saying.

"Zoe, aren't you a little scared of this place?" Kate asked her.

Zoe looked above and around the place, "A little," she lied as she noticed far ahead, the trees started to look like hands reaching out above her, like claws. Mad and sad faces formed in the twisted branches of the trees.

Kate stopped walking, " Oh my god, I don't believe it!" she said excited. "I think I found an apple tree!" Kate said, and she started to climb the tree.

"Are you sure it's an apple tree?" Zoe asked as Kate climbed.

"I don't know..." Kate struggled to say as she climbed, "But I see some kind of fruits hanging off the branches!"

Zoe watched her Kate climb the tree and head to a branch where she can drop some fruits for her to catch. But then she heard something moved between the trees ahead of her. She turned gasping.

"What is it?" Kate asked. She was far up the tree by now.

"I don't know," Zoe yelled to her so she can here, "I'll go find out!" and she ran ahead and followed where the sound was coming from.

"Zoe wait! Don't go by yourself!" Kate yelled back.

Zoe didn't hear her, she went running ahead but then stopped to pick up a piece of a branch for her to whack who or whatever it was. The sounds of movement was heard again, and this time she slowly followed moving through the shrubbery and branches that stuck out at her like cobwebs. Ahead was the most ugly and twisted looking tree she had ever seen.

It stood out the most compare to the other trees, but it was a tree you would definitely find in a haunted horror movie. it was pitch black and it twisted like almost a spiral, but it looked like it was petrified, maybe even burnt. Just ahead she saw someone.

From where she was standing, it looked like another kid, perhaps one that got stranded here like she and her friends. it was obviously a boy, who wore brown shorts and orange high tops. His back head showed he had brown hair, but she couldn't see his face from the angle she was in. But then she wondered why she was hiding behind a tree stump from him when she moved in closer.

So she stood up and walked up to him. "Excuse me!" she called to him. As she walked closer she could see the boy was stroking the tree with refine hands.

"Hello?" she called to him again. "I'm sorry but my friends and I are lost and we need help to getting back home," she explained.

The boy didn't turn around to face her. She couldn't tell if he was a kid like her or if he was a really short adult who couldn't hear. She got closer to him , right where they were between their personal spaces.

"Hello there," she said again.

This time his hand dropped suddenly from stroking the tree and then he slowly turned around to reveal his face. The kid either looked like Kaido or her uncle Tai, but he wasn't either of them. He had brown hair with goggles on his head, a striped blue shirt over a blue skin tight jacket. His expression was blank. He looked like any other 12 year old kid that Zoe would see back at home.

"Hi, are you lost like me?" Zoe asked him. He didn't answer to her.

"What's your name?" Zoe asked him.

He stared at her tilting his head at one side, looking from foot to head all around her. He was analyzing her and it sort of made Zoe uncomfortable.

Then he walked off and Zoe watched him when she turned back to find the tree was split opened and finding blood dripping of the boys head popping out.

"Zoe!" her name she heard was being screamed, but she didn't turn around to see who it was that was screaming her name, all she could hear was "Off with her head! Off with her head! Off with her Head!"

"Zoe!" she hear her name being screamed again and felt her shoulder being touched. She gasped turning around to find Kate saying her name.

"Zoe!" Kate said her name again.

"Kate!" Zoe said, "There was"-"Why did you run away?" Kate asked.

"There was a..." she said as she turned around to show her the tree but when she did it wasn't there, neither was the head, "boy..." she finished her sentence lingering it off.

"It's gone," Zoe said.

"What's gone," Kate asked.

"The tree, and the head and that boy!" Zoe tried to explain walking on the empty space where the tree she thought stood.

"You saw a boy?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but now he's gone!" Zoe explained.

"Did you ask if he knew a way back home?" Kate asked.

"I did, but he didn't say anything, and when you called my name, he was gone..." Zoe finished finding herself to give up on what she saw.

Kate looked off ahead behind where Zoe stood and saw how the sky went darker and the fog was shaping more to the ground.

"We should go," Kate decided, "I mean this place scaring all of us, I'm not sure if it's possible to see mirages out in forests like these, but...I think we could all see creepy things in a creepy place like this."

They went back with little food they could find, mostly fruit and they arrived back to their camp, Kaido and Koichi had a fire lit up, and made sure it was at a steady height. Koichi was worried for the signal during the night. Kate and Zoe apologized about not finding enough food but the boys didn't argue, in fact, they said it was fine and expected them to not find enough food in a place like this. It was the first night they had together in a place like this, everyone thanked Kawichi for the beds he made, and quietly everyone went to bed, probably none of them asleep, but quiet.

Zoe closed her eyes finally and she slowly swept into a dream. She could find that in her dream her vision wasn't as clear, like what happened to your eyes when they get full of tears, the vision gets hazy and foggy, and as the scenery of her dreams changed so did her location, and finally after feeling like she was spinning around and around, it finally stopped and she found herself in a beautiful ball room, shimmered of gold and candle light, beautiful glitters of dresses and masks, and she herself felt she was dressed too for this ball, and she was with a red dress and shimmering pearls placed in her hair as she found a decorative mirror standing beyond her. She saw herself and saw how beautiful she looked, her red dress was a beautiful Victorian style with riffles and bows. Her hair was up, curled and beautifully placed with pearls all around, and how bright her face was, it seemed like it glowed.

She looked all around the ball room to find people with all sorts of different masks, women and men with different colors and sizes, she was sure she couldn't find anyone here without a mask to talk to.

But when she was about to give up, she saw the most handsome man walking down the steps, and he looked almost just like the boy from the tree. But this man was older, much more handsome, and healthy looking. The boy she saw was younger, and he looked like a ghost, but this man was beautiful and he had such a wonderful smile, he smirked as he walked by the masked woman having the expression of not caring in the world when passing by them. So she thought he would do the same when he passes by her, but he didn't. instead he walked up to her, took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. For what seem like seconds was minutes, for what seemed like minutes was hours as they both danced, and while it felt everyone was staring at them, Zoe had seemed to forget when she looked at him. And how much this man reminded her of her father, so she started to cry and when she did he stopped.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping her tears away.

The man looked down at her, sadden by what he saw in her, and then he turned around to look at who was on the ground. Zoe looked down and gasped. Her father was there on the ground, just like how he was that day he died. He was bleeding of puddle of blood around him just it happened that day of the accident.

"Daddy!" Zoe screamed and ran to his side, she tried to turn his face towards her, like she did when she was little, but like last time she was taken away, "No! Stop! let me go!" she screamed at the man. "Daddy, daddy! Dad!" she screamed. Then suddenly her father got up, but it wasn't him, it was the boy from the tree.

"It's you," Zoe said.

All the masked people that stood around them in the ball room suddenly disappeared and the ball room itself turned dark, and the golden shine of the room went away.

"What's happening, who are you?" she asked him. She looked behind her to see if the handsome man was there, but he wasn't. It was just her and the boy.

The boy lift his hand up to show her to come closer to him. He stood in front of the mirror she looked at herself in. And he pointed to look into the mirror.

When she went over to look in, she was pushed through the mirror and was falling into what felt like tunnel of fire, bursting heat came scorching at her, making her insides burst in heat, and outside cold as ice. Falling through this tunnel she fallen into an old dusty sweat shop where she saw a woman, a Chinese woman holding a bronze tin box. Her hands and arms were pitch black and wet with what seemed to be tar. The box tore opened and bones fell out, where she saw formed into this bloody naked boy that screamed and ran after her, shoving his hands to close her mouth, only to find when she looked up, she saw a woman wearing a night gown looking down at her, her big black eyes staring down at her, tilting her head, and behind her, she could hear and see flashes from a photo camera taken shots. She looked over to where the shots were being taken, and then she saw a little girl with black long hair covering face was holding a camera, and she was completely soggy and wet. Zoe tried to lift herself up, but she felt it felt her whole body suddenly switched over and she was hanging upside down, and seeing a woman with tall black hair and a cracked face with just a black pupils came to her and stuck a iron nail in her chest, hammering it down. When she felt her body was right side up, she was laying down on a table where she saw was a old morgue, and all her blood was streaming down this sewered drain, along with other bodies.

Poor Zoe wasn't sure when it will stop, but it didn't, she saw glimpses of girls running in the forest, only to find themselves dancing around a camp fire, stripping, screaming, pouring frogs and dead chickens in boiling cauldron. Dancing wildly mad and moaning their lungs out, that when Zoe turned around she saw five or six of the girls dropped to their deaths and did their last dancing jig from the noose. Only to find one little girl was standing there, smiling, as she watched people tear down houses and set fire to villages and burn real people, children, and cage them and throwing them in a lake or ocean. She watched as a man woke up and walked around the house with a rifle and shoot everyone in the house while asleep.

"Why!" Zoe screamed. "Why are you showing me this!" she screamed to find the boy standing behind her.

He tilted his head at her, then took her arm and shoved it though his chest. Zoe screamed so loud, she finally woke up, opening her eyes to find Kaido, Kate and the twins beside her.

"Oh my god Zoe!" Kate said.

Zoe quickly cried and wrapped her arms around Kaido, "So much blood, so much pain!" she said screaming and crying.

"Zoe it's okay, it was just a bad dream," Kaido tried to explain.

"The boy, he was dead, and he wasn't, and the poor people, they killed themselves!" Zoe ranted on.

"Whoa, calm down Zoe, it was just a dream," koichi said, rubbing her back. But Zoe kept crying, coughing, still scared.

"Baby sleep. gently sleep," Kaido started to sing to her, "Life is long and love is deep, Time will be, sweet for thee, all the world to see. Time to look about and go, while the shadows come and go, love the breeze, that stirs the trees, and see the blossoms grow." He finished singing and Zoe became more calm and closed her eyes.

"We used to feel better when Uncle Marcus sang that to us, remember Zoe?" He asked her.

Zoe nodded, sniffling. That dream, she could never escape from, and that boy, she was so afraid of him.


	7. Chapter 6: The Mad Hare

Chapter 6

The Mad Hare and the Mad World

Katinka had an hour for explanations being said to her. she was still unsure of the whole destiny thing considering the fact it wasn't anything she liked. In her mind, she maybe ten years old, but she knew she should be in the driver's seat, not let anyone else guide her life, even God knew that.

More and more it came to be, Katinka and Yuji started to open up to each other. Little things they saw in one another, but as Katinka hoped he would see more, Yuji would be oblivious to see it. Wizardmon and Yuji told her more things about the digital world that she must know as Katinka constantly wanted to get out of the village and explore, but the alter dimension of their hiding spot could only be so big and stretch so far. It was something that she couldn't understand that she was in some sort of doll house, or if she was really outside.

"It's dangerous to be out there, especially with a newborn Digimon," Wizardmon explained to her.

"Other than demons, what kinds of things are out there?" Katinka asked.

Yuji came into the conversation hearing them. It was night right now, and only small camp fires were made as some digimon started baking food and making soup.

"There are people like us," Yuji explained.

"Really!" Katinka was surprised.

"But there not from the world you and I from, in fact there people from different worlds, unsafe worlds." Yuji explained.

"How unsafe?" Katinka asked.

"People that speak differently, come from different eras of time, and take Digimon for granted." Yuji explained.

"There prejudice and treat them like animals, but when it comes to demons and others they respect them out of fear," Wizardmon said. "It is too dangerous for any of us to go outside and take chances like going into battle and starting an army, when so many of us have, but so many have died and now we have no more existing in this world."

"Even the elders thinks it's impossible to find any hope now." Yuji said, pouting his hand to his cheek.

"Elders?" Katinka asked, she was petting Nyaromon now that she started getting used to her.

"There not necessarily elders, but we call them that because there the digimon that have dealt with the past chaos of the digital world. And have found to been able to enter your world as well." Wizardmon said.

"Why not ask them make all this mess go away, tell all these creatures and demons from the other worlds to go back to their worlds?" Katinka asked.

"We tried, the four oldest digimon that have been here since the digital world was created were destroyed and killed," Wizardmon said. "Now there only lays one of them, and he is dying by himself, slowly but painfully."

"Doesn't any of these people and monsters know that there in your world, and that they pretty much immigrated here?" Katinka asked again.

"Some don't, but most actually do. they just appeared out of nowhere in the digital world and soon they grew and started making a life here in our world. Soon the digital world became not digital anymore, and soon effective and deform instead. And even if we wanted them to leave and go back, they can't, somehow there stuck here in our world and can't seem to find a portal or some kind to head back to their world. And they probably don't want to leave, them being like Pirates and pigging out all of the Digital World's resources and life span." Wizardmon said.

"You gotta have someone that believes that all of this is wrong, like some supporters." Katinka asked making sure there was something possible.

Wizardmon and Yuji looked at each other. "There is," Wizardmon answered.

"Really? like another person or something?" Katinka asked.

"Creatures from Wonderland believe our story and support us, but I'm afraid there not that many of them," Wizardmon explained.

"How many of them are left?" Katinka asked.

"Not very many, but if you see a talking animal wearing sophisticated clothing, then you'll know there from Wonderland." Yuji said.

"I believe she should meet them, considering of the danger, she'll be escorted," Wizarmon suggested.

"By who?" Katinka asked.

"Us of course," Wizardmon said.

"Wait us? as in me?" Yuji wasn't aware he was included, "But the Wonderlanders aren't the best of people to talk to and make sense of," Yuji said to Wizardmon.

"There are our only friends that believe where they are they don't belong, they believe that they must go back to their world and help us get back ours, there the only peaceful allies we have," Wizardmon told him.

"There not exactly peaceful more then there loud and obnoxious," Yuji added.

"What are they like?" Katinka got up ready to meet these Wonderlanders, she felt excited all of a sudden.

"You'll know when you'll meet them," Wizardmon said, "In the morning." He then added.

Katinka felt bummed after Wizardmon said they would leave in the morning for her to meet, she got excited all of a sudden for no reason, but she did needed her sleep. But was she ever excited.

The next morning Yuji and Wizardmon carefully escorted Katinka through the woods and out of the Digimon hide out. The woods were more dense then the night she appeared and woke up in the digital world. The place was still gray and foggy, but the trees were tall and the branches were claw like as they stretched out from one another. It was like the autumn just hit and the ground was filled with fallen crunchy leaves. Yuji was good look out for Katinka, as he took her hand and led her from hitting her head under branches and deformed tree trunks, and every time was harder for poor Katinka to breathe, but she was happy they looked out for her, Wizardmon made sure Katinka was behind at all times.

When they got to destination, it wasn't at all Katinka expected to be. It was an outside tea party, with the most dreary of places, in the middle of a dead field completely covered with fog and surrounded by the most dreariest of trees. These looked more petrified then the trees she was traveling in. There were only two people there, or not people but from what she saw, a rabbit and a small dreary mouse throwing tea cups and saucers at each other.

"March Hare, Dorm Mouse, how are you?" Wizardmon said ending the neurotic feud throwing utensils and tea cups at each other.

"Why, is that you Wizzy!" The march Hare grimaced at the sight of him. "Your late for tea!" and he threw a tea cup at him, but Wizardmon ducked, and with Yuji's help, Katinka and Yuji both ducked at the same time, the tea cup breaking in pieces behind them.

"Whose he?" Katinka asked Yuji.

"That's the Mad March Hare," Yuji answered, "And that's the sleepy dorm mouse." He pointed to the small brown furred mouse that plopped himself in a jar of marmalade. then came out gasping for hair as if coming out from drowning from the marmalade and then jumped into a tea cup filled with tea that was 3 sizes bigger than him. 

Katinka wasn't sure what to say at all. Only to look baffled and little bewildered by the Wonderlanders she was excited to actually see. But the setting of the place looked awfully familiar, like she's seen this actual big and long rectangular table stretched out and filled with all sorts of different kinds of tea pots and tea cups. Filled with all sorts of strange pastries and weird looking cakes and scones. It was a very popular image that she herself couldn't put her finger on it.

"We wanted to introduce you to someone who has wanted to see you," Wizardmon said bringing Katinka in the front for March Hare and Dorm Mouse to see.

"A girl?" March Hare said, unimpressed.

"She sure is a pretty, that she is," the dorm mouse sniffed and squeaked as he spoke. He looked like he had a cold or something that made his voice so nazily and made him had the sniffles, but Katinka wondered if there was drips of jig in the marmalade that made him be that way.

"I'm Katinka," she introduced herself. for some strange reason she found herself curtsying to them which she found awfully strange of herself doing since she never done such a thing in her life. Being amongst British beings that clearly were talking animals wearing nice petticoats and vests was something she felt was all in her imagination. Then she realized what it was that this image gave her a familiarity too!

"Isn't there suppose to be another person here?" she said.

The March Hare and Dorm Mouse looked at each other bewildered by her question.

"Like someone with a hat?" she asked, she couldn't comprehend the name for some stupid reason as she wasn't having any luck at all remembering.

"You mean the Hatter...?" The Dorm mouse said suddenly feeling gloomy and tearful.

"Yes, what a good friend he was," March Hare said staring inside his tea cup, feeling gloomy as well.

"What happened to him?" Katinka asked.

"Why haven't you know?" The march hare looked up from his tea cup to look at her surprised. "The mad hatter has been dead for many years, at least 30 or so years. He murdered time you know?"

"Murdered? how?" Katinka asked suddenly interested. The March hare was not at all like a cuddly bunny as many may think, he was a wild rabbit, a hare that skinny, brown fur with edges of white spots on him, like a deer or so. His eyes were as wrenching yellow as puss and his claws were bony as he only had four fingers, and his outside coat was not at all good looking. It had been unwashed, as so did March Hare look, and torn and ripped, but he had such a old looking plaid vest, that made him looked more like a Looney British as any British would see he's a Loony Mad March Hare.

"Well, it was said that he created something that dealt with going back in time, and well, supposing it backfired and killed him." The March Hare said, "We used to have tea time all the time, but now since he murdered time, we've been left to have supper tea time every time since it will never go on working again!" He suddenly screamed hopping on the table then duck his whole arm in a tea pot and brought out a large pocket watch.

"Is it working yet? it is moving!" He said putting the watch to his face to look dead in the eyes at, but seeing that there was no ticking noise, and the second hand wasn't moving he said, "Nope!" and dropped the watch in the tea pot again, then pour some tea out of the tea pot in another cup that was broken and fell into another tea cup. But he tried sipping the broken one and didn't know it was broken until he noticed the large broken piece missing at the bottom cup and found the tea cup filled with tea.

"Okay then..." Katinka said.  
"Yeah, there not exactly the best we could have..." Yuji said, "But there the only ones we have."

"Don't you guys know of a way to help the digital world, all of the wonderlanders combine with the digimon so you guys can fight your world back?" Katinka asked, not just to the wonderlanders but also to Yuji and Wizardmon.

Suddenly the March Hare and Dorm Mouse bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katinka asked annoyed.

"Half of the Wonderlanders are dead!" The March Hare said laughing, "The only one who knew what to do was the White Rabbit!"

"The White Rabbit?" Katinka said remembering who that was now.

"That's right! He knew what to do when dealing with those muzzling immigrant demons!" The Dorm Mouse said suddenly hiccupping.

"The Phantom is gone, he came and disappeared like the wind, he wouldn't even help us anyway." Wizardmon said.

"Whose the Phantom, and the white rabbit?" Katinka asked.

"Well the phantom and the white rabbit are the same thing, it's just the digimon call him the phantom and the wonderlanders call him the white rabbit," Yuji said.

"So who is he?" Katinka asked again.

"He was some sort of vigilante that saved and helped digimon that were getting affected by the demons and turning into real monsters. " Wizardmon explained.

"He was good to us you know?" The dorm mouse said. "He saved Digimon and Wonderlanders alike!"

"But he saved digimon by killing them," Wizardmon added.

"Killing them?" Katinka was a little shock of that.

"That's the only way to save a digimon when it's affected by a demon, to keep them to turning into a demon and slowly killing themselves painfully until they themselves explode and burst until there mashes of flesh and blood!" The March Hare cackled.

"Why are you laughing at that? that's terrible!" Katinka said to the March Hare.

"No he just does that cause he's mad," Wizardmon told her, "Don't mind it."

Katinka wasn't sure to take that as a casual thing considering from everything she just saw here was nothing even close to normal. This was probably the most looniest place she had ever been.

"Do you think we can find him and have him help us out?" Katinka asked.

"No!" The march hare suddenly said yelling at her. "He's dead," he simply said with a different tone.

"Is there anyone else that can help us that is alive?" Katinka asked.

"The digidestined are the only hope to revive the digital world, we have no one else left. The Phantom  
used to help by murdering and taking down the leaders of immigrant demons and beings of other worlds, he could literally be able to go deep in the core of the army and controllers and somehow break them apart from the inside." Wizardmon explained.

"That's why the digimon called him a phantom, he appeared and then he disappeared, like smoke or fog," Yuji explained.

"Thanks to him though, he recovered the last of the nine digi eggs left in the barn of what you saw. those are the last digi eggs ever, none of us have the ability to return back to digi egg form like we used too." Wizardmon said.

"It looks like this phantom knew on what to do with the digital world, but how come he disappeared, did he die too soon?" Katinka asked.

"No one can really say," The march hare said smashing his scone in his cup of tea then scooping some jam on top, then drinking his tea from there. "But Chez seems to know more about! White Rabbit and him were closer!"

"Chez?" Katinka asked.

"Forget it," Yuji told her, "As you can see our allies aren't the best of being what you think allies are. we can't just put up and army fight them off, there's less of us now then there was of us then, and we would make a pretty small army, not to mention we would kill ourselves then the digimon would really be extinct."

"It's better than doing nothing," Katinka told him.

Yuji didn't bother to fight her, as what he felt what she just said was really better than nothing, and he appreciated her alot for saying that. But Katinka was so young and inexperienced, that there was no way she could understand unless she seen it herself.

"I have heard rumors that there is more of digidestined then you two," Wizardmon said.

"You mean there's more kids like me here?" Katinka asked suddenly interested and somehow relieved.

"Yes, but they could be anywhere in the digital world," Wizardmon said.

"How do you know about this?" Yuji asked, it was obvious that he didn't know this information at all which actually surprised Katinka considered he and Wizardmon were the biggest of information holders, that they seem to know everything that went on in the digital world.

"It's been tradition I do say ma'self," The dorm mouse said hiccupping then suddenly yawning.

"Tradition?" Katinka looked at the dorm mouse.

"Well there can't be just two of you," He said. "There's always more than one of you, you can't save this world by yourself you know? There's usually a team of children who partner with chosen digimon and save the digital world! that's how it was with the last two," He said hiccupping then he sniffled and sneezed, making his small mouse body fly into frosty cake. The march hare burst out laughing.

"It's not as easy as it seems love," March hare said pouring tea through his floppy ear and then pouring it out of the other and into a tea cup. "We Wonderlanders know a thing or two, and we know that you can't save this world by yourself!"

"We should go look for them then!" Katinka said.

"Say what?" Yuji said, "You mean travel around the infected digital world with our digimon and just go and find a bunch of kids that we don't know and have never seen?" He said to her, "Okay, I like that idea." he was satisfied suddenly smiling and feeling calm.

"You won't go alone though," Wizardmon said. "There is much for her to see, and for you to know what lies ahead, I've been lucky enough to live through most of what I saw, but if we decide on this, you should know we have a long and dangerous path ahead of us."

"Seems better than nothing," Katinka said. she looked back at the March Hare and Dorm mouse, "Would you like to come with us?" she asked.

The march hare started to shake and shiver, spilling his tea from his tea cup, looking at Katinka feverishly then looking back the dorm mouse, "no," he simply said then stopped shaking and continued to sip his tea.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Someone has to continue with tea time, and after all, were the kind of wonderlanders that likes to stay alive," the dorm mouse said.

"cowards!" Yuji said.

"And Mad!" the march hare added cackling and then shoving a scone in his mouth then poured down tea down his throat through the tea pot.

"I think they rather stay and continue being trapped in time then help us," katinka said looking disappointed at them.

"Your all crazy!" Yuji yelled at them.

"Thank you! and alive," Dorm mouse said satisfied, sipping a tea cup that actually 3 sizes smaller for him to pick cup and big enough for his mouth to take in a gulp.

"Being the last of Wonderlanders, I think they rather stay here for the Mad Hatter's sake, they aren't necessarily the ones in the finding destiny then most of us are," Wizardmon said.

And so they left, where Katinka was disappointed with their decisions.

"Katinka," the dorm mouse called out to her.

"Catch!" the march hare threw a tea cup at her and she swiftly catched it where she saw in the tea cup was still left over grain from the tea, when she looked into the cup, she could tell a shape formed from the leaves.

In the cup was the shape of a clawish hand.


	8. Chapter 7: Another Dream

Chapter 7

Another Dream

Zoe and her friends walked off throughout the forest seeing if they could find any trace of human life for help. They were starving, lost and tired. Zoe's nightmare last night shocked all of them with her screaming, and they all felt into caution going through the woods, considering that they felt another monster might come. They didn't know what to do to be honest, and that was hard to admit. Kaido led the gang after all, making sure what was up ahead he might see and warn the gang. He looked back to see Zoe at the back, she was day dreaming, probably still thinking about the dream.

Zoe was still off on the dream she had last night, she was disturbed by every second and went over the dream in her head over and over again, she never was ever to remember every scene from a vivid dream like that, but this dream was scorching. She connected all the scenes she could remember like it was a strip of film she was piecing them together. The more and more she pieced them in her head, the more she was starting an imaginary pattern. She felt that the man that she danced with was the boy that she first saw at the tree. But was she day dreaming when she saw him and that tree? or was she actually there and he wasn't a dream at all. That boy was the most disturbing part of her nightmares. it's like he shoved her into a rollercoaster that was too much for her take on and now she has extreme phobia's about roller coasters that she can't get out of her head. So far, in the situation she was in, she didn't feel like it was a good idea to tell her friends since their stranded on some place dangerous and unknown, and they were all starving and stressed out. Zoe's first caution was to not make anyone worried about her, as the dream she kept putting together in her mind, worried that it might be unhealthy for her to think of nothing but a dream that she clearly felt was as real and reality could fit it.

When her cousin looked back at her, Kaido wasn't seeing where he was looking and ran into a spider web.

"Gah" he squirmed to the ground, freaking out, waving his arms like crazy trying to get the stuff off of him. "Spider! spider!" he screamed.

"Calm down, it's just a spider web," Koichi said, him and Kate helped Kaido up by removing some of the spider web on him.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kate said, stopping from pulling webs off of Kaido to listen.

Everyone stopped to hear. Chatter, movement and other things could be heard from a distance. They all hustled together through the shrubbery from just beyond, and actual quainted town just below a hill they were standing on.

"Oh my gosh! a town! we can finally call for help!" Kate said as she wistfully ran down the hill, but Kawichi quickly stopped her in her tracks by pulling on her uniform.

"Wait! this doesn't seem right!" he said to her.

"Why? what could possibly be wrong, we found people and a place to stay and call for help!" Kaido said, still swiping the rest of the web from his hair, that he kept doing paranoid, seeming that there was no webbing on him anymore.

"No he's right, Look!" Koichi, Kawichi's brother found.

They all looked at the town ahead, and since they were on top of a hill, still behind trees and shrubbery, it was not at all for them to be seen. The town was definitely odd and different. The people were dressed differently, in old gray clothes, the houses were not houses but more like cottages and huts, live animals that led by carriages and carriers. The place was dirty and fowl, and quite nasty. Muddy and the cottages had white smoke coming out of their chimneys, while others made a brief fire in the middle of the town.

"Your right, this place is.." Zoe said trying to think of the word but couldn't because she was too distracted by the town they arrived upon.

"old looking?" Kaido tried to finish Zoe's sentence.

"More like, centuries old looking." Koichi said.

"Are you sure we didn't fall into one of those religious nuts that think technology is sin?" Kaido asked.

"We could only find out," Zoe said. "We should go and see."

"Zoe's right, it's better than nothing." Kate said walking down the hill.

"But what if they don't want us here?" Koichi asked as he chased after Kate, "They might not accept outsiders."

Kaido didn't wait for asking anymore questions, he just went down the hill, Kawichi and Zoe did the same.

Upon entering the town, it was actually quite nice, finding actual people even though they wore very old clothing. There were town shops and keepers, blacksmiths, open florists makers, real marketplace sellers and open store butchers. When wandering around, the children fell upon in the meat buying market shop where butchers, young and old stood by, hanging on strings of meat that they've seen be used for laundry. Cut and chopped carcasses were hanging around with the most foul smell, and they never came upon such terrible flies and nats being formed. Kate practically jumped for her life when she saw a man poor down barrels of blood from the animals they chopped up, down a stair case they were passing by.

"Was it a mistake coming here?" Koichi asked.

Passing by them was a caged carriage being drove upon. Inside the cage practically shocked them. Inside were tired and exhausted looking creatures, not like that monster they saw in the woods, but these creatures were different. One was just a small humanoid being entirely made of stones and rocks, the others were a tall strange frog having a twisted horn twisted around his neck, while a small purple like tadpole sat next to him, looking out of the cage at the people that passed by the carriage. They were other strange looking creatures with odd colors and looks that were in the cage, but they didn't bother to search for more as it passed by them in seconds. But when they all saw them, the looks in their eyes made them all stay still and follow staring at the carriage, where at the back of the cage was a long lop eared like rabbit that was white and green looked back at them as his little paws grappled on the cage, holding on to it and looking back at the kids.

Those creatures faces and eyes struck the children in immediate despair, just wondering what kind of place this is. When it vanished from view, their stare broke out as soon as Kaido noticed a police officer, dressed in old police clothing was standing around, swinging about his baton and holding his whistle ready for use if there was any trouble. He wore a hat that was like a black and blue helmet, buckled from the bottom of his neck.

"Hey it's a police officer! we might find some info from him," Kaido suggested.

"I don't know, that police officer looks different, he might not be like the police boxes we have at home," Koichi said.

"It's a foreign officer, I've seen uniforms like those in books consisting of Europe, mostly England." Kawichi said.

"Well if he's from England, then were lucky, were good at speaking English," Kate said, "He might be able to help us if he takes us to his boss or something and arrange a way to get back home!"

They walked toward to the officer, except Zoe approached by a creature half the size of her in height, and was the short spouted creature that looked as colorful and exhausted in the eyes as the creatures she saw in the cages that passed by her on the street.

This creature was panting, but he was red squash with long arms, that were green and spiky at the end, with purple Mohawk and demon red eyes.

Zoe immediately gasped being approached by something that moved quickly and too fast, but he was panting like he was running all day.

"My lady wishes to see you," He said to her panting.

Zoe pointed at her nose, "Me?" but she looked off to her friends who were all on the other side of the street talking to the officer.

"I can't, I have to go to my friends," Zoe told him.

"It will just take a minute! please, if I don't bring you to her, I'll be thrown at more pots and pans and at me again and be stuffed in the oven!" He freaked.

"Oh, Okay." Zoe quickly agreed so he wouldn't yell in panic anymore.

He told her to follow him quickly, and for her to not get him lost as he claimed to her that he was a fast runner, and easy to lose sight of in town like this. Zoe didn't necessarily take that seriously, she thought he was joking at first, this creature had no legs to run with.

She swiftly followed him, only knowing she might regret leaving her friends, she just wanted whatever business it was to get out of the way fast so she can get back to her friends in time. They ran around a corner where he jumped through neatly cut shrubbery and Zoe followed getting her hair stuck and pulled from the branches, but seeing that the squash looking creature was right about his running, she made sure not to lose him in sight. And when he led her into a garden where a neat looking cottage was, she quickly stopped running finding she was at the destination. The door opened unexpectively, finding humanoid frog, wearing a white curly wig, and wearing the oldest of English clothes, that when he opened the door, Zoe noticed the little creature that led her there was gone.

"She is waiting for you inside," The frog said.

Zoe wasn't sure if she really wanted to go inside. Being appeared by a freakishly tall frog that can talk was a little shocking to her. Then suddenly she heard from inside the door a very loud sneeze and then saw what seemed to be a plate was thrown at the back of the Frog's head, splitting into two.

"Are you coming in Miss?" The frog said in the same tone as he spoke before as if nothing happened to him just now.

"I don't know if I want to go inside," Zoe said to the door man Frog. But she went in anyways, slowly, unsure and filled with caution. It couldn't have gotten any weirder then this, and normally she wouldn't do this, no matter if she was summoned by someone, having to see a plate being thrown at a frog's head however made her curious enough to take the chance.

She went in, cautioning herself to see if there was any throwing china that she should be worried about getting hit by. When she came him, she instantly sneezed, finding inside was a woman, sitting down at a table, holding a baby infant in her arms and a young woman behind her, pouring pepper into a bowl of stew.

Zoe sneezed again, uncontrolled by the smell of pepper in the air. "Isn't all this pepper in the air bad for your baby?" she asked the woman, who was frightfully beautiful, but in some way scorching.

"Whose to say it's a baby?" her voice cracked, completely loud and obnoxious with a quite fowl English accent. She suddenly threw the baby at Zoe who frightfully caught it, in deep shock to find anyone do such a thing to infant, which it's poor face was being covered by its wrapping blankets. Zoe removed some of the blanket to see the baby's face to find if it was alive, since it wasn't crying. She noticed inside was not a baby, but a baby piglet.

"A pig?" Zoe wasn't sure what to think.

"A pig," the woman said, "Your not the girl I was looking for."

"I'm not, well good," Zoe said, "I can go back to my friends," and she gave the pig back to the woman.

"Wait! no! you are the girl I've been looking for!" the woman said.

"But you just said-" "Fiddlesticks! do not interrupt!" the woman yelled. Then she looked at Zoe, analyzing her, from head to toe, scoffing. Then she started to sing:

'Speak roughly to your little boy,

And beat him when he sneezes:

He only does it to annoy,

Because he knows it teases.'

"What do you want with me?" Zoe asked already frustrated with this woman. She was severely insane that Zoe didn't want to deal with her any minute, that and the poor thing didn't want to stay in this house because of all the pepper is making it hard for her breathe.

"A singing bird comes to tell me from afar that you have dreams that scorch your very soul," she said.

"Dreams, where did you hear that?" Zoe asked, she was sure she didn't talk about any part of the dream she had last night, only when she woke up screaming, and what she was saying was just none sense out of extreme shock.

"You want answers don't you?" the woman asked her.

Zoe wasn't sure on how to approach this, "And if I say yes, what will you do?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, you're to go to the smoking Caterpillar of course!" she told her. "He can give you all the answers you need."

"She can't see the stupid caterpillar because he's a already dead!" her servant girl squealed throwing pepper over her back which flew to Zoe making her sneeze again.

The woman started to sing again, ignoring what her servant girl said as she got up and threw the piglet to the floor where he landed on his four feet, squealing away and running out of the house, which the door man frog still kept open.

'I speak severely to my boy,

I beat him when he sneezes;

For he can thoroughly enjoy

The pepper when he pleases!'

The woman sang going to the cupboards and gave Zoe a tiny box.

"Only take one bite for questions to be answered," she told him.

Then out of nowhere the woman got hit by her servant girl with a cooking pan, "Off with your head!" she screamed.

Zoe's eyes quickly widen from what the woman just said.

"What did you say?" Zoe asked her.

"I only say it because she's nowhere to be seen anymore, us Wonderlanders wish to go home and instead we get wasted away here in a world we don't belong in!" she spat about throwing a tea cup saucer at her servant girl.

Zoe quickly walked out of the house, noticing that the Doorman Frog was outside, looking out at the sky, not moving an inch with his mouth half opened. The look just creped Zoe out and she ran away from the place to head back to her friends.

She ran hurriedly hoping her friends were still there with the police officer. When she saw them, still talking to the officer, she quickly crossed the street over to them, joining them, and couldn't believe the time that she wasted away with that insane woman kept her enough to have time to go back to her friends. She didn't clearly listen to what was going on, the officer who wanted to be called Constable, was telling the kids that he never heard of a place called Odaiba, or even Japan. Koichi kept asking him if they were in Europe and the Constable kept waving his baton telling him they were in Briton, a severe town full of English citizens, strange other people from other countries, and working monsters that he explained was in cages and sent to work houses.

The kids didn't know what to say after that, feeling like they were getting nowhere with the officer. They ask if there was a phone nearby they can use, and the Constable didn't know what they were talking about. He waved his baton at them to shoo them away and leave him alone.

"Well that was...just weird." Kaido said.

"This place is all Victorian style, like everyone here is from the Victorian era," Kawichi said.

"The what now?" Koichi asked. It was clearly true that his brother was the history major in the group here.

"Victorian Era, 19th Century?" he said to him trying to get his brother to understand. "The reign of Queen Victoria in England. Everyone here thinks it's the 19th century, so no one has knowledge of other countries out of Europe at this time, and the phone hasn't been invented yet."

"Are you telling me we went back in time or something?" Kate asked. "Because I'm pretty sure that in Victorian England, there were no walking monsters like those!" she pointed at another colorful creature that was a red and purple rabbit holding parcels of boxes for a man and woman getting inside a carriage.

"Or talking frogs," Zoe added.

They all turned to look at her, "I saw a talking frog wearing a white curly wig.." She added, "Over there," she pointed wearingly seeming that her adding something like that was just an awkward time for her say it.

"So what now?" Kaido asked them.

"I believe I can help," a voice said.

They all turned to look where the voice came from, and Kaido yelped jumping startled. A floating white ghost appeared in front of them, he looked like those cheap white ghosts you see with a sheet over them, but this one had black and yellow eyes and bright shiny teeth.

"What are you?" Kaido freaked seeing the creature.

"My name is Bakamon, and this is my friend Numamon," he gestured to a small green blob with two big eyes.

Kate wasn't sure to feel weirder out, or disgusted of seeing Numamon.

"You all look like you haven't eaten, you can come with us and have some grub," Bakamon suggested.

The kids was positive they didn't want to go with the strange creatures, but when they offered food, they couldn't have say no. The kids were tired, starving and confused on what to do and where they are. So they went with Bakamon and Numamon to a bricked Victorian household, entering through the servants entrances in the kitchen.

The creatures offered them soup, bread and some small turkey meat pies with ginger ale to drink. "You all can stay the night here, but you have to leave in the morning," Numamon offered.

"Thank you so much for offering your hospitality," Zoe said. She was sure these kinds of creatures were like the ones in the cages she and her friends saw as well, for Bakamon and Numamon had this colorful sense of them not like the monster that attacked them back in the forest.

"Yeah, thank you much," Kaido added, then all the other kids thanked them as well.

"You don't look like you're from here," Bakamon said.

"Well were not, can you tell us exactly how to get to Odaiba from here?" Kaido asked.

"Odaiba, never heard of the place," Numamon said setting bread on the table. They were all eating in a crowded table in the servants quarters, and it was obvious that Bakamon and Numamon were one of the servants.

"Are we in England?" Kate asked Bakamon.

"No, were not even in Briton," Bakamon protested, "Your in our world, the Digital World."

"Digital what?" Koichi asked.

"The digital world, and Numamon and I are digimon," he explained.

"Digimon? sounds like a name of some tomodachi game," Koichi said.

"Why did that Constable said we were in Briton?" Kaido asked.

"Because everyone here doesn't thinks there still in the world where they came from, but they haven't noticed that they invaded our world, and now were forced to work upon them." Numamon explained.

"Wait, but this is your home? can't you fight back?" Zoe asked.

Both Bakamon and Numamon looked at each other saddened. "The last time we did that, all of our kind practically died, now there's only very few of us left," Bakamon said.

"We digimon didn't used to die like this," Numamon explained, "But ever since the digital world was immigrated with people and other monsters from other worlds colliding with it, We somehow was able to have real organs and real blood, and when we get hurt, we instantly die. If we get infected by demons we become them and they'll be no other way to change us back."

"That's terrible," Zoe said.

"We and the Wonderlanders are the only ones who could see that everything is wrong," Bakamon said.

"Wonderlanders?" Zoe asked, remembering the woman who gave her the box, which she just realized she still kept in her pocket skirt, but she didn't bother to check what was inside.

"Yep, The Duchess who lives a few blocks from here surely knows a thing or two, but she's a little crazy," Numamon added.

Zoe didn't know what to think when she heard this, and how much she wondered what the Duchess said to her.

"Do you know anyone that can help us then? to try and help us get back home?" Kaido asked Bakamon.

Bakamon tried to think for a moment, serving Kawichi some ginger ale, "You can ask the Dodo Bird for help," he said, "He knows more than most."

"Dodo bird? is he a digimon?" Koichi asked.

"No, us digimon are different, the Dodo Bird is a Wonderlander. You'll know the difference because Wonderlanders are more loony then most people, and there's very few Digimon." Numamon said.

"There's very few Wonderlanders too, they've lost most of their kind as well," Bakamon added.

"What happened to them?" Zoe asked.

"Well, no one knows, but the Wonderlaners said they were either murdered or dies mysteriously, and now there all mad as ever," Bakamon explained.

"Wonderlanders? Dodo Bird? the Duchess? this is all sounding a little familiar," Kawichi said.

"What do you mean?" Koichi asked.

"Well, it's like I've heard these names from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it," Kawichi explained.

"I feel the same way," Zoe said, "It's like we've entered a book or something."

Both Zoe and Kawichi looked down at their food thinking while the rest watched them. Zoe was not at all very precise on what happened today, but learning about where they are seemed to make the kids feel a little better, but still saddened and lost, only to find that they weren't sure if it was a dream, or if they've fallen into something terrible, and because they haven't been to school, or seen their parents, or find any other way to get into contact with them, they started to feel homesick, and they knew that their parents were already worrying about them.

When night came, Bakamon took the liberty of giving Kate and Zoe the extra servant beds in the basement, where other digimon like Bakamon and Numamon slept, while the boys got the kitchen to sleep on with the bigger digimon. It was cluttered with so many bodies in the room, but the kids didn't complain, they got pillows and blankets for the first time, and actual food. They figured that the digimon that worked in the household were servants to Humans like them, only British citizens, not Wonderlanders like Zoe herself wondered about. From seeing certain kinds of Digimon, the kids could tell the difference with the monster they got attacked by the forest with, and the digimon they saw here. Digimon had this color extension to them, that didn't make the monster they saw related to them at all. The kids just wanted to go home, and that's going to be their main goal if they're going to be stuck here for awhile. But for now sleep is all that mattered.

Zoe had drifted off to sleep, only finding herself dreaming again, this time she found herself in the forest, with autumn erupting the trees with orange and red coloring. It was beautiful, yet cold. She could see herself actually wearing something else in this dream. When finding herself a small cold puddle, she looked at herself and saw that she wore a red short dress, black leggings with black boots, her dress had a little white apron over it, and she had a red bow tied in her hair. She went back to looking around the forest, only to see that laying next to a tree was that same handsome man she danced with at the ball. He was sleeping and looked so peaceful, Zoe wasn't sure if she should wake him up, but just stare at him.

He woke up though, looking up at her smiling. He sat up and took her face and kissed her cheek. Zoe didn't know how to react to that, only to find that was turning red and felt flattered.

"Were you staring at me Alice?" he asked her playfully.

"Alice?" Zoe said, "I'm not Alice, my name's Zoe," she told him.

His smile disappeared immediately, when she said that, then he stared in her eyes, only to find that she was right. He took the side of her, stroking it, and then looked at her hair pin she was wearing, staring at it intensively. Then he looked at her, with a great realization he let go of her hair, and walked away from her. 

"Wait!" Zoe said, she went after him, only to find that he dashingly turned around and as soon as she saw him changed from a man, to the boy from the tree.

He then put his finger on her lips, signaling her to be quiet and came closer to her. At first Zoe thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't come close to it. He put his whole hand over her mouth and pushed her away and found that the scenery changed being in a forest to actually being pushed down on slippery floor of a hospital hallway, and when she went down the hallway, she looked at the window of all the patients sitting in bed, and saw the boy laying his bed next to the window, his piercing blue eyes followed her as she walked pass him, However Zoe was still staring back at him, and feeling scared she ran down the hallway and ended up in front of a door. Trying to open it, she saw a hand break through the crack of the door, a small hand that wet and dirty, it was probably a child's hand, but it startled her, so she ran down another hallway only to find she was in another place, a hallway of a house, where she heard gunshots being heard from every corner. Feeling scared and not sure what to do, she immediately ran to the nearest bedroom and ran into the closet, where she realized was a little girl's closet. She saw a little girl who was as pale as a ghost standing next to her.

She was moving her head all around, sticking her tongue out, staring down at her, Zoe saw there was a bullet hole in her head. The little girl took Zoe's hand and stuck her finger into her mouth and made the girl gash out blood. Zoe ran out of the closet, only to find she was outside again, cold and dark on a street, where she saw behind her was a girl, wearing winter clothes was running for her life, and when she turned running, she looked at Zoe with such fear, that she vanished, and saw her fall into a tin box that melted away in the earth.

Zoe could only find that she looked up from watching the scenery change and see that her arms were in a tub of black ink, and when she took her arms out, they were pitch black and when looking back into the tub, a head appeared of a Chinese girl whose head was almost split into two. Zoe screamed in agony only to find when she turned around, flies swarmed at her, and she fell into a chair, where she was tied to, and saw she was in a dimmed room, sitting at a table, with other people, except their bodies were crippled, their skin was rotting, and they were all dead. Like zombies that were also tied to their chairs as well. Zoe screamed again, hearing voices from everywhere. She closed herself hoping it would stop, but when she opened them, she noticed she was standing on a street, across a park where a soccer game was taking place.

Then she heard shots being fired and screams of people from the game. She didn't go and run because she suddenly felt this cold rush from her head, so she put her hand on it, only to find blood was on it. Seeing that, Zoe could feel she was falling and closed her eyes, hearing someone say,

"When you close your eyes, do you see hell?"


	9. Chapter 8: A Smoking Caterpillar or Man

Chapter 8

Smoking Caterpillar...or Man?

Zoe immediately opened her eyes after the dream, only to find it was still night since she saw Kate and the other digimon sleeping.

She was happy she didn't scream waking everyone up, but it did scare her. Sitting up she took out the box the Duchess gave her and opened it. Inside was a little pink cake with white and red frosting saying on the cake, 'Eat Me' in big letters.

Zoe didn't like how this looked, but she remembered what the Duchess said to her, only take one but for an answer. Taking anything from that woman could be as bad as taking candy from a stranger and learning that he put drugs in the candy. But after that dream, Zoe wanted answers, that dream was as bad as the last one, maybe even worse since she's starting to hate that boy from the tree, but she's getting more curious and curious on wanting to know who he is. She first had a hunch that the boy and that man that called her Alice were the same, but now she wasn't sure. The man was beautiful, kind, gentle, and he kissed her which made her flattered by him, but he got confused with her and a girl name Alice. Nothing made sense anymore, and with shaking hands from the dream she had, she took the cake and bit a piece off, and placed the rest back in the box and hid it in her pocket.

Then she waited, eating the piece, after swallowing it, the cake had this disgusting after taste that Zoe thought she was going to gag, but instead realize that she just ate a cake she got from a complete loony and didn't realize on how does biting a cake will help her find the answers of her dreams. She felt utterly stupid. Then she could feel her body change as the room she was in became hazily and saw that she was starting to grow immediately tall and enormous that her whole body got crunched against the wall. She thought she was squashing Kate and the Digimon, but she realized she wasn't in the basement anymore. That's when she felt the room was cracking, or at least the floor.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten that cake.." Zoe muttered, and she fell through the cracked floor, only finding she landed hard on her face against the floor, sitting up to rub her head, she saw felt strange and noticed she was laying down on the ceiling, feeling that the whole room practically turned over, she could feel her hair rising up, and with that moment, she fell again on the floor, only right side up again.

Moaning of the pain, she sat up again, only slowly, smelling the in toxic smell of smoke. When she looked to where the smoke was coming from, in the smoking mist, a man sitting on royal red looking couch, smoking a hookah and wearing a blue and black trench coat and old looking Victorian clothing. He was blowing smoke by making shapes, first it was three or four O's, then he started blowing shapes like a ship, running horses, and a ballerina that seemed to danced her way up to the ceiling until vanishing.

"A smoking caterpillar," Zoe muttered, realizing what the Duchess was trying to say.

"I am not a caterpillar," He said, not looking at Zoe. Zoe didn't realize that he even noticed her fall into the room, seeming he was busy smoking, and getting high.

She waved away some of the smoke, coughing, trying to get it out of her face when walking closer to him. The mist of smoke seemed to clear away when she was able to get a closer look of him, realizing it was the same man that kissed her!

"It's you!" she said.

"I am not an 'it'" He corrected her, talking in this very high class British accent which threw Zoe off, remembering the man that kissed her didn't have such an accent.

"Wait, are you the man that called me Alice?" Zoe asked him.

He didn't answer for awhile as he puffed smoke, but after a minute he answered, 'Are you Alice?" he asked her.

"No, my name is Zoe," Zoe said to him.

"Then why say that I called you Alice?" He asked her.

"I didn't, I asked if you were the man who called me Alice, because you looked just like him," Zoe tried to correct him.

He certainly did look like the man she dreamt of before, he had the same color of eyes, the same skin color, the same colored hair, and had the exact same face. Zoe wondered if she met his twin or something.

He smoked again, not saying anything, Zoe waited for him to say something, but grew a little impatient.

He then sat up and inhaled his hookah and said to her, "Who are you?" blowing the word 'Who' at her face and the letter 'U'. Zoe coughed waving away the smoking letters.

"I told you my name is Zoe," She told him.

"And if you are Zoe, then why come to me and ask if I called you Alice?" He asked her.

Zoe has never been so frustrated before with someone so complicated.

"I thought you were the same man, but I can see your not," she told him.

"I am a man, and the only man in this room as you can tell, while you are just girl, the opposite of a man, but you're a very stupid girl," he said blowing smoke at her face again.

Zoe coughed and waved the smoke away from her face irritated.

"The Duchess told me to get some answers from you, but I should've known you would be as complicated and crazy like her!" Zoe told him irritated.

"The Duchess? How is she doing?" he asked her finally changing the subject to a less complicated topic.

"I don't know, She throws pots and pans at everyone and nurses a piglet that she doesn't know how to care for and sings songs about abusing her child with pepper," Zoe told him, telling him the exact truth of what she viewed the Duchess when she first saw her.

He laughed, softly cackling. "I can see you want answers to something?" he said to her.

"It's about the dreams, but I can see I'm having a dream about you, so I don't think any of this is making sense," Zoe said aloud.

"Nothing makes sense," He told her, "Everything that you think is impossible is possible, and whatever you think will never happen, will happen. All the things that can think of are all real."

"What?" Zoe got lost already.

The man sighed irritated with her and said, "Control your temper and try to see that everything you dream about is real, you stupid girl."

"I'm not stu-upid, I mean I'm not stupid!" she said correcting what she first said, realizing she said it in British like he did and then corrected herself in her accent.

"It see to only be found that the White Rabbit is trying to tell you something," he said.

"The White Rabbit? you mean the boy?" she asked making sure.

"You keep following him down the rabbit hole and it seems that every time you do, you fall into his world." he explained.

"But I'm not falling into an rabbit holes, I just fall asleep," Zoe tried to explain.

"But you are falling," He corrected her, "Every time you sleep, you are falling down the rabbit hole and back up again when you wake up."

"What is he trying to tell me?" Zoe asked.

"How should I know, I'm not in your dreams," He told her inhaling more smoke.

"But you are, I mean, this is a dream too, isn't it?" she asked unsure.

For awhile he wouldn't say anything but smoke, so she waited again, after a minute he finally said something.

"You ate the cake didn't you?" He asked her, "This is no dream, just a place where your mind is separated from your body, and soul has drifted off here in this room." he finished explaining.

That was a little helpful, but not enough for Zoe to be satisfied, considering the fact she feels like she's talking metaphors with this man.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"Odysseus," he answered, blowing a smoke shape of a another sail boat, sailing through the sea and flying into a ring that he blew afterwards.

"Is there any other problems you faced?" He asked her.

Zoe thought for a moment, "Are you related to him?" she asked, "Are you related to the white rabbit?"

she felt she needed to talk metaphors with him in order to keep him talking.

"I cannot say, for I have only heard of him, but have never have really met him," Odysseus said. "I can only say however," and this time he turned his head to look at Zoe, "That he and I share blood."

"He is trying to tell you something," Odysseus added, "I cannot say what, but every time you fall into the rabbit hole, you fall into his mind, which he openly welcomes you to view every piece of his memory."

"Memory? are you saying all those terrible things...all those people that suffered, were memories of him," Zoe asked trying to sum up what Odysseus was saying.

"People suffering? sounds more like Victims to me," Odysseus added.

Zoe looked up at him, she sat down listening to him, but for awhile she was thinking, trying to sum up all the metaphors and sayings that it seems everyone is trying tell her, as if the answer is practically in front of her nose.

"Is there any way other way for me ask more help?" she wondered.

"You have the cake don't you? It's not like every time you take a bite, you'll be seeing me," Odysseus added, "But you'll be seeing others as well."

"Others like you?" Zoe asked.

"The Wonderlanders that are dead to the other world," He explained.

"Wonderlanders? So you're a wonderlander?" she asked.

"Yes, and No" he said blowing smoke at her face again.

"Will you stop that!" she said waving away the smoke from her face, coughing.

All he could do was cackle softly, the smoking mist evaporating over him, and soon he vanished.

Zoe got up, not sure on what to do next, she looked around only to find that the room she was in, was a very nice and warm looking living room, which she couldn't quite tell because of all the smoke. All that was left from Odysseus was his hookah, when all the smoke vanished, she looked around finding that there was a door at the end of the room, sprinting towards it, she opened and found herself in another room, but a room filled with the strangest things.

The room was decorated with hanging lanterns and candle light, with an outside touch as if a tree took its toll absorbing the room. She noticed in the middle of a room was a dining table, filled with cakes and pastries and open cups of jam and steaming tea pots of all different shapes and sizes, with tea cups and different kinds of saucers. There was no one there, as if it was unoccupied for the day. she thought she just came in an abandoned party that just took place but everyone left.

She took a seat since no one was there, not sure what to do next.

"There's no room you know," a voice said. Zoe didn't notice where the voice came from, but at the end of the table, she saw a man with a top hat sitting down. She didn't even see him there.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked.

"There's no room," He said again.

Zoe realized that top hat man looked exactly the same as Odysseus and the man from her dreams.

"Odysseus? is that you?" Zoe asked.

"Odysseus? that is not my name," He said. His voice was different, and he definitely had a British Accent, but he was different.

"How many of the same man are there?" Zoe herself didn't even make sense saying that aloud, seeing that she was just way too confused as it is.

"Is this a game?" She asked annoyed.

He looked at her annoyed and sighed, "There is no room," he said again. His blue piercing eyes glaring at her.

"There's plenty of room to sit," Zoe said.

His glare disappear as he took some tea to sip. Zoe felt she needed to drink something too, but it felt awkward for her so she just stood still watching him. She analyzed him for just a few seconds but realized he wasn't at all the same as Odysseus or the Man that kissed her. This one was more scary, something about him made Zoe think he was a very disturbing man.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"It's rude to ask such questions before introducing yourself first," He told her, "After all, it was rude for you sit at a table that was occupied."

"For who? is it reserved for a party?" she asked.

"Name first child," He motioned her to introduce herself first before answering any of her questions.

"My name is Zoe Daman," she said to him.

"Strange, I would've thought your name was Alice," he said thinking aloud.

"That's what the other man said to me, the one that looks like you, but your both different." she explained to him.

"Oh? and how different must you say?" he asked her intrigued.

"Well, He's more sweet and gentle, and your more..." she didn't want to say it, but him staring at her as if he was going to kill her made her nervous.

"I've been told many things in my life, one of my favorites is being called the Mad Hatter," He said taking off his hat, looking at it. He stuck a knife on the side of the hat, then placed it back on.

"But what's your real name?" she asked him.

"Rodger," he took another knife and stabbed his scone that bled out red jelly, or what Zoe hoped it was, but the jam was too dark of a red to be actual jelly, so she took in the notion that was real blood. Which she didn't know if she should look away and gag, or take the table cloth and gag on it instead.

"Are you Odysseus' brother?" Zoe asked.

"I have four brothers, none of them are named Odysseus," he said to her, cutting the scone and taking a bite out of the bloody scone.

Zoe just looked away as he chewed. She noticed there were pastries and cakes on the table, when she saw them, she told herself to not touch a thing, they may look delicious on the outside, but there probably bloody on the inside too.

"Then what's his name, that boy's name?" she asked aloud to only herself.

"The white rabbit has many names," Rodger explained, "Some of those digimon creatures call him the Phantom."

"You know about Digimon?" Zoe looked up at him which she regret seeing that he had a drip of blood hanging on his mouth, showing he finished his scone. He wiped his mouth with his fingers and licked the rest of it.

"Know 'em?" Rodger looked at her, "I operated on them," he said grinning.

"Operated?" Zoe didn't like the sound of that.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Rodger asked.

"I have no idea what you just said," Zoe bluntly told him.

"Neither do I," he said smiling. He dipped his pocket watch in his tea cup, and looking at it, then he dropped it in his tea cup and left it in there.

"What do you all day being here? is this a party for people to come to?" Zoe asked.

"Afraid not child," He said looking gloomy, "It's my punishment," He took another tea cup filled two different teas in his cup and sipped it. Then stuck a butter stick in it and sipped it again.

"Punishment for what?" Zoe asked staring at his tea cup almost feeling a bit disgusted.

"For murdering Time of course," He said, "The bastard itself deserved it."

"How can you murder time?" Zoe asked feeling that she's talking to the Duchess again.

"By fooling around with it," Rodger explained, "By Taking its essence and heart and placing it someplace where it slowly suffocates and is trapped beyond measure."

Zoe had a feeling Rodger's metaphors were no where this disturbing and confusing then Odysseus'.

"How could you have taken it's heart?" Zoe asked.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her annoyed.

"You said you took Time's heart and essence and trapped it someplace where it suffocated and died," Zoe explained, "How did you get Time's heart?" she asked again differently.

"You can't take it's heart, that just stupid." He told her.

Zoe rolled her eyes frustrated. "Then how did you murder Time?" she asked again.

"By Taking my loved one's time away, and only to be repeated over and over again, in a place you might find yourself walking into someday," He explained again.

"But then, Time's not really murdered if it's being repeated...?" Zoe said thinking aloud.

"You have no sense of Time do you?" He asked her. "If you knew Time as well as I do, you wouldn't be wasting it on such idiotic questions."

Zoe felt like she should just leave and hope she could wake up or something. So she pinched herself, finding out she should have done this in the terrible dreams she had before with the 'White Rabbit'.

"You can't go home without unless you find out what the White Rabbit wants with you," Rodger said to her, watching her.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"I believe you'll be seeing the Dodo Bird?" Rodger asked.

"Yes, but how did you"-"I may be dead, but I can see things because of you," Rodger interrupted playing with his fingers, poking them with sewing pins and then looking up at Zoe with his Hat. A shadow from his hat appeared covering his eyes, only could be seen was the blue colors of his eyes and small pupils.

"Because of me?" Zoe asked wondering now if she should ask the one question that has been bothering her this whole time.

"Then can I ask you a question?" Zoe asked.

"You've been asking questions all day, it won't be much of a difference if you asked one more," he said. Then Rodger did something that threw Zoe off completely as she analyzed him, he took out an apple and cleaned it on his coat, then looked up at her and bit it, smiling as the juice dripped down his chin.

"Was the White Rabbit murdered?" She asked him.

For awhile he didn't answer which made Zoe very uncomfortable, so she started to explain the reasoning of why she asked that question.

"Because of all the victims I've seen that probably died, I feel like all the positions I fall into each scene of these dreams are the positions He was in. The White Rabbit, and somehow, those last two dreams I had, at the end, I have this feeling that he somehow died, that he was killed, murdered by someone!" She tried to explain.

"I died before the White Rabbit did," Rodger explained, "For any reason, I can't say If he did, but it would make sense if he was murdered."

"Why?" Zoe felt like she was at the tip of the ice berg with Rodger, finding she didn't need to talk in metaphors anymore, he's giving her the straight answer.

"It's the same reason why I was murdered," Rodger said.

Zoe didn't say anything for awhile, just stared at Rodger, thinking about what he just said.

He stood up from his chair and walked to her side of the table. He put down in front of her a tiny bottle. Tied around the bottle was a tag that said, 'Drink Me' in pretty letters.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Rodger told her.

He opened the bottle and shoved the drink down Zoe's throat, when she coughed and pushed it away from her, she could feel herself falling up and through a hole, like she was falling backwards. She could remember that as she got near the hole, a light shined in her face and she woke up, seeing that Kate was shaking her.

"Zoe come on!" Kate said, "It's time to get up."


	10. Chapter 9: Servant of the Jabberwocky

Chapter 9

Servant of the Jabberwocky

Katinka and Yuiji with Wizardmon, Impmon, and Nyaromon traveled through the digital world's demented forests and only a day has pass by, without any confrontation with any demons or other creatures attacking them, it made Katinka quit unsure if the digital world was really that dangerous considering the fact that only 24 hours has pass by and nothing really happened except seeing the grim sights of the forests getting demented by every step.

"I fear were stepping into were getting closer and closer to something of great evil," Wizardmon said.

"That's what you said five minutes ago and nothing has happened," Katinka complained.

"You should take his word and be ready for anything," Yuji told her.

"But for what?" Katinka asked, To be honest, she hasn't seen a demon at all since she came here, nothing that everything Wizardmon said every came out at them, Katinka could only be expecting to see another Wonderlander instead, but nothing more. She held Nyaromon in her arms at all costs just like Yuji told her too. Even if Katinka hasn't seen a demon, being aware of the digimon getting infected by the demons sound scary enough that she just wanted to keep Nyaromon safe and in her arms at all costs so nothing can touch her.

"How are we to find the other digidestineds anyway?," Katinka asked them.

"In the old days, when the digital world was only in danger with it's own darkness, it used to be that destiny would lead us to them, of course it used to be where digimon would just tell you where you last saw them, but that be a bit difficult now," Wizardmon said.

"So in other words, we just have destiny lead us there?" Yuji was trying to see if that was the solution they had to follow in order to find these other kids.

"I don't like that," Katinka stopped and told them.

They all stopped to listen what she was going to say.

"I don't like any of this destiny this or that. I don't like destiny at all!" Katinka said telling what she felt she needed to speak her mind of.

"That is the way the digital world works, if you were able to ever enter such a place like this, in the digital world, it would be destiny that sent you to come and enter the Digital World," WIzardmon said.

"It's been always like that," Yuji said.

"I don't like the fact you guys think your lives were already set to be this way, like God himself made your life that way, like He made an outline of certain events that would happen in your life! That's not how it works!" Katinka argued.

"Destiny has always been a tradition, a way of life that the Digital World itself was created," Wizardmon explained.

"Yeah, you can't escape the fact you were destined to come here," Yuji said.

"Destined for me to come here? So it was destined for my mother to be mentally ill and insane enough that as an infant I had to be taken away from her and sent to live in a church for the rest of my life? it was destiny that I will never know who my mother or father really is, because I was taught my father abandoned my mother, and my mother was just sick in the head and too disturbed to take care of me! It was destiny that I could never have a family, a normal life, go to school like every other kid, and actually come home after school to see my mom make dinner and ask how school was, or go hang out with my dad and go fishing or see a movie, or whatever dad and daughters do together! Your saying that my whole life like that because I was destined too! And now your saying I am destined to enter this world?" Katinka yelled.

Wizardmon.

"Where I come from, God gave you life, and once you breathe your first breath, you are given the choice to chose your own paths, and have the choice to see or speak or hear, and be able to do whatever you want because God gave you a body, he gave you arms and legs to run around, he didn't give with that body a complete list of things that will happen until you die, he gave you body, and now he's letting you go and live the life you wanted because no one can control it but you, and that's why your destiny method doesn't work with me!" Katinka said.

Yuji and Wizardmon just stood and looked at her in awe, but the moment broke off when something made the earth shook.

"An earthquake?" Katinka wasn't expecting that.

"No, something else, something must be coming!" Yuji said. "Hurry! climb up in a tree!"

They all did what they were told, Wizardmon helped Katinka climb a tree as she was holding Nyaromon as she climbed with just one hand until Nyaromon jumped on a branch and helped Katinka by pulling her flamed black shirt with her mouth. Katinka got up and sat on a high branch, helping Wizardmon up the tree. Yuji was in a tree across from them, he motioned them to both stay quiet and still.

Yuji was right, it wasn't an earthquake, infact it sounded like stomps as the sound and shaking came closer. Something was coming, something big and probably scary. Katinka looked above from where she was sitting on the branch, and could see through the leaves was a tall green monster, looked nothing like a digimon, this was definetley a demon, she could tell it looked an awful lot like those demons in those old Japanese paintings of great tales and legends of warriors fighting off against a demon or evill spirit. This demon was tall, and as it came closer, Katinka was able to see it more clearer, it long white crazy hair, tall and long horns on both sides of his head. His arms were longer then it's body, so as it came closer, she could see that as it stomped through the forest, his hands dragged on the grounds like they were long peice of clothing. It had along tale with a spike ball at the end, and it's eyes were long and narrow black with a red pupil. It was definetly a demon. And it smelled horrible, like burnt rubber was what Katinka was guessing.

None of them moved as the demon passed them, all of them kept quiet and still like they were part of the trees themselves. It was hard to stay still however, the creature stomped so hard that they felt themselves jumping in their place. When the demon passed them, it suddenly stopped. Katinka worried that it might have spotted them, but to keep herself from thinking him hearing them, she covered her mouth with her hand to stop breathing so heavely. She felt the only thing that was loudest of her was her heart beating so fast, and she worried if he could hear that too.

The demon swiftly turned around and using his tail, cut away some trees beside him, almost cutting down the edge of where Yuji and Impmon were standing, but when the swipe came, they quickly jumped to another branch on the other side. The demon must have smelled or heard Yuji and Impmon, and Katinka wasn't sure on what to do. She held Nyaromon tightly, nervous of what's happening. That's when she noticed two small beings jumped off of the demon's shoulder, which Katinka didn't even notice until they appeared, landing gracefully on the ground. One of them was a digimon, and the other was kid just like her and Yuji!

The boy had blonde hair with a red streak in his hair, green eyes and wore the oddest of clothing. He wore a red bandana around his neck, a gray tank top with jeans and a black pair of gloves. the digimon with him was a green ogre looking digimon.

He looked around the trees, seeing that he might have spotted something. His green eyes explored the trees and when he noticed something move, his ogre digimon attacked the tree stump Yuji and Impmon were hiding in. The ogre digimon was a very tall digimon, but not as tall as the demons that surrounded behind them were, For this digimon had blue eyes, scarsing sharp teeth, and many piercings on his ears, arms, and nose. He held a large wooden club that he bashed the tree stump with to get Yuji and Impmon down, who were high up in the branches, hiding from dark leaves.

"Worthless human! what are you doing!" A blackened demon with tar like flesh and gooey socket eyes came to the boy.

"There's something up there," He said.

Katinka worried, moved in closer from the branch she was hiding on to see if Yuji and Impmon were okay, and watching to see if the monster and demons would go away. The boy had a wave blade with him and saw that the kid was armed, which she wasn't. Nyaromon started to fidget in Katinka's arms as she tried to remove herself from Katinka's tight grasp. When Nyaromon got out of Katinka's grasp, Katinka gasped only to find Nyaromon glowing and suddenly she evolved into a pink looking puppy dog with a golden collar around her neck. Katinka instantly jumped to get the newly evolved Nyaromon to keep her from glowing but it was too late. The boy and his wave sword appeared climbing up their tree and trying to swipe Katinka, but Wizardmon attacked with his staff and a beam of light hit the boy, making fall to the bottom of the tree. But his digimon seeing the attack came after Wizardmon but was stopped by Impmon taking him down from the back.

Yuji went after the boy and took him down, both wrestling each other from his weapon to Yuji's weapon which was a bow staff he made himself. Katinka fell off the tree, seeing that Nyaromon changed, she was a little bigger, and she started talking.

"Let me go!" she said, "I must help them!"

"No you can't!" Katinka said, and she could see the demons closing in on them.

The demons took down Yuji and Impmon, slowly taking down Wizardmon and soon they were all captured. It wasn't good, Katinka didn't know what to do, but soon they were in chains marching themselves to someplace unknown.

Yuji was furious more then anyone, only to find that he was captured and beaten from a digimon and human like him.

"How could you betray your own kind and friends?" he told him.

"I'm not your friend," he told him.

"Oh, then why are you working for the demons, don't you see there just using you until they'll decide to get bored with you and kill you!" he said to him.

"I don't think you understand, idiot. I don't need anyone, ever!" He said to Yuji.

Katinka felt pretty mad with the boy as well, "I pity you," she murmured about him.

"Who are you anyways?" Wizardmon asked.

"I'm Allistair, and I'm the Jabberwocky's apprentice," he told them. Then he walked off with his digimon and went walking up ahead to the other demons.

"That's not good," Wizardmon said, "Were in deep trouble now."

"I thought being captured was just the worst part," Katinka said being sarcastic.

"No, were being taken to the Jabberwocky's hide out. The Jabberwocky is the main rule of controling all the demons that take over and rule the digital world," Yuji explained.

"All the other reign of humans and demons taking over the digital world is mostly controlled by one creature, and that is the Jabberwocky," Wizardmon explained.

"The Jabberwocky is a wonderlander though," Impmon said.

"What? but I thought you said all wonderlanders are on the side of the digimon?" Katinka said.

"All the wonderlanders, except for the Jabberwocky," Wizardmon told her.

"Now you tell me," Katinka murmured.

They marched there way to the most morbid looking abadoned castle, it was practically in ruins, and all around were fires and dancing devils and demons crawling on the ruins, it was like an actual hell that the nuns were telling the whole time. To be honest, Katinka wasn't scared like Wizardmon and Yuji and Impmon, she was actually quit curious.

However she wondered what they'll do to them, and maybe find a way to escape sometime. But even she started doubting that herself seeing that where she was heading seemed like hell. She also wondered about this Jabberwocky, what was he actually? was he another talking animal? She had a feeling she was about to find out.

They were dragged into a the corridors of the castle, until they were taken to the throne room, which was more like dungeon. There Katinka saw the most scariest creature she had ever seen then her nightmares.

A Dragon, nearly curled himself around a king's throne that was one beautiful, but now torn and ripped because of the claws that the dragon has scratch with. This dragon had long narrow neck, a round head with bucked teeth and long and narrow attenas that twitched and fluttered around it's head, it's eyes were red and yellow, feirce and large while it's long black thorned wings and long three fingered claws slithered and were furry to the extent it would have been part of insect to what Katinka wondered. The only thing that made more of a dragon was it's slithering and slimy tongue and hissed out every few times. He was a large dragon, and his neck could stand and reach out long and tall since the cieling of the throne room was practically gone. Katinka could see beside her that came dragged in was a humanoid lizard who wore a cap and long vest and pants, he looked like a kind and nice humanoid lizard honestly, but he was so nervous and scared, that he started sweating.

"I didn't know lizard could sweat," Katinka said.

The lizard man looked at her, shaking.

"Twas Brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe," He said.

"What's your name?" Katinka asked him.

"Bill," he said to her in his english accent. Katinka could seriously tell he was definetley a Wonderlander.

He went over to whisper in her ear, "Beware the jabberwock, child!" he said to her, "the jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and the shun, the frumious Bandersnatch!"

"What's the Jubjub bird and the Bandersnatch?" Katinka asked Bill.

"Not as dangerous as the Jabberwocky, but there more worse!" he said.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked Bill.

Bill just looked at her sadly and gulped, "Jabberwocky is suppose to be dead," he told her, "The White Rabbit killed it, but apparently he Killed the mother. Jabberwocky 15 years ago, must've laid eggs," he said.

"Eggs? is this a different Jabberwocky?" Katinka asked.

"It's her son," Bill whispered. He closed his eyes and then he gulped again, "If you see any other baby lizards around, tell my children I love them," he said.

Katinka's eyes widen, then a demon pushed Bill foreward and went closer to the Jabberwocky.

"Bill, has your days outnumbered?" the Jabberwocky said in his sour and grim and voice. It sounded synical and slimy to Katinka, which didn't scare her, but was very disquieting.

"Time to end the time you have spent, " the Jabberwocky said. then he slashed down at Bill and swallowed him whole.

All the kids and digimon gasped. Now Katinka was frightened. Really, really frightened.

"And now whose next?" the Jabberwocky asked, then he looked down at Katinka and the rest.

Then Allistair and his digimon appeared, which somehow changed to a smaller version from an Ogre to a small looking Goblin. "I've captured and brought you some humans and some new recruits for his majesty," Allistair said.

"You captured? stupid human, we brought and capture them all, you did nothing but dottle!" A demon yelled at Allistair.

"You brought me children? how low, even for you." the Jabberwocky said looking down at Katinka and Yuji.

"And how are these small and weak recruits going to be useful to me?" the Jabberwocky asked about the digimon. "I should eat them right now before they do anything that is useless to me!" He said, his tongue licking his mouth noisily.

Then Katinka's Nyaromon which was now Salamon was suddenly evolving again, glowing until it glowed no more and suddenly became a white cat, with a purple striped tail with a golden ring on it, she wore gloves and had purple tips on her cat ears.

"Gatomon!" Wizardmon said excitingly.

"Gatomon?" Katinka asked.

"How interesting, a digivolving digimon that digivolves rapidly, that's a new one," the Jabberwocky said, "But that could just mean it's feeling brave, but foolish," he said.

He opened his mouth to eat Gatomon, but Katinka screamed, "No!" she said.

That got the Jabberwocky to close his mouth and look at Katinka instead.

"Don't touch her!" Katinka screamed at him.

The Jabberwocky just laughed at her, cackling. "How interesting, a human who cares for a weak digimon, I don't see that anymore."

Katinka started to feel hot and sweaty, she was nervous, but she didn't feel well either.

"Katinka, are you okay?" her Gatomon asked.

"I don't feel well," she said out loud.

"Yes, I'm afraid the sight of me makes even the demons ill, sickening is it? I'm filled of blood and tar, I reek of death, and now even the dark scales attached to my flesh reminds even the children of reeking darkness and rotting flesh." The Jabberwocky said.

"No, not you..." Katinka mumbled, "I just don't feel..." then she suddenly pass out, falling to the floor.

"Katinka!" Yuji yelled, running to her aid.

"Katinka, say something!" Gatomon screamed.

"Pass out cold, I never was able to do that before," The Jabberwocky cackled amused.

Katinka's chest started to glow green, a glowing shape appeared in her chest, of what looked like a yin yang watch that made her chest push upwards, glowing so bright, she could feel like something inside of her was pushing out.

Then suddenly she burst into green flames, she could feel her whole body forming into another a volumptious state, that when she bursted in flames, her hair even became long and full of flames, that she flew out in beaming light, launching herself at the Jabberwocky, only to find that grazed him against the side of his head.

Her flames spread all around the castle, she was a green fire bird that struck out into the sky, falling flames would fall around the castle, demons ran in agony, being hit and whatnot, escaping the ruined castle. The Jabberwocky flew out in the sky, fighting Katinka in her new form. He spat purple flames at her, which struck back at the castle, Yuji and the digimon ran for cover from the Jabberwocky's attack. The Jabberwocky attack again at Katinka, but she built a firey wall that took down the purple flames at once and hit the Jabberwocky against his face, parts of his buck teeth fell out.

Being pushed back at the impact, the Jabberwocky got frustrated and instead went after Allistair who was still in scene of the throne room. He glided down at him, and captured him with his long claws and took Allistair hostage.

His digimon cried his name, jumping to the Jabberwocky, grabbing onto it's feet and flying upwards.

The Jabberwocky squeezed Allistair in his claws, about to open his mouth and eat Allistair, but Katinka shot herself at him, and Allistair and his digimon fell from the Jabberwocky, and disappeared in the trees where Yuji didn't think they somehow lived.

Most of the demons escaped, but Katinka fighting the Jabberwocky only somehow grazed him again when she shot her green flames at him, the jabberwocky limped his way to fly up higher and fly away retreating.

Katinka, seeing that he retreated, flowed down back to the castle where was now abandoned and empty of demons and went to Yuji and the digimon. When she flowed down, she landed infront of Yuji, where her beautiful flaming face somehow vanished and she was her 10 year old self again, and feeling tired she fell into Yuji's arms, out cold.

"Katinka, are you okay?" Yuji asked even though he knew she was out cold, he leaned down on his knees for Katinka to lay down, and see if she was alright. He took off her goggles to see if her head could breathe more, and to see she could wake up more easily without anything on her. But she didn't seem to wake up.

"What happened?" Yuji asked Wizardmon.

Wizardmon kept staring down at Katinka, "I..." he choked his words, and saw Gatomon was looking at him desperately, "I don't know."


	11. Chapter 10: Worried Parents

Chapter 10

Worried Parents

It had been 3 days since Zoe and her friends disappeared before even going to school. And her mother and friends are sure they would have never done this. Her mother, Kari Daman, once Kari Kamiya, is a specialize detective for the Odaiba police, partners with good family friend Ken Ichijouji, also a specialized detective of the Odaiba police. Japan's laws force has changed over the years, their more democratic and American like the New York law, huge and well known, even though Japan lost in the second world war, they were stripped of their army, now Americans have come in to take their place, and over the years, police forces have changed into New York cops in Odaiba, strictly for something that clearly happened fifteen years ago.

Fifteen Years Ago, a terrorist attack happened in Odaiba where it shook the whole city in shock. The city went through an evacuation and Kari and her friends were separated and lived a few years in countries such as the Philippines, Taiwan, Vietnam, and even South Korea. The city was under watch of terrorist attacks and the Japanese government didn't want the citizens to be put through the mess London and New York had to go through, immediately Odaiba citizens were evacuated. Kari was lucky to keep everyone in touch even when they were separated, and though they were pretty rough years, she made new friends even during the evacuation. But when they came back to Odaiba, Kari was in her last year in high school, and she came back to find out that during the evacuation, atleast 33 people did not make it out of Odaiba and the lost souls were found dead in a ditch, killed, and have been forced to dig their own graves before being shot in the head. It was a Holacaust execution the terrorists did, and before leaving and being taken out of Japan, the terrorism was planted out of Afganiston for something to invade through a bigger scheme of technology, and apparently taking Japan's was mighty stupid and risky of them to do so.

With this, Kari put herself into the Police Academy and studied criminology and now became a top class detective in Odaiba, along with Ken Ichijouji. But the terrorism wasn't the reason she became a cop, it was something else. A friend...disappeared. And somehow he was on the list of the 33 people who did not make it out of evacuation. Except only 32 bodies were found, no body of 15 year old kid. All of the bodies found were at least 20 or older. Kari's friend was the only missing child amongst the 33 victims. Somehow, she felt he was still alive.

But right now, something mattered more, her daughter. She was missing with her cousin, her two twin friends and her best girlfriend. Kari and Ken immediately took their missing children as a case, but because they were their children, they were taken off the case for being too emotionally paired.

Ken Ichijouji and his wife Yolei Ichijouji had four children, two of them were his twin sons, Koji and Kawichi Ichijouji.

Kari's older brother, Tai Kamiya was a widower and only father who had a son named Kaido Kamiya.

Matt and Sora Ishida were parents of their only daughter Kate Ishida.

and finally Kari Daman was a widow and an only mother to her only child Zoe Daman.

A family emergency was called, a family emergency meaning all Kari's friends have called a meeting to see one another. Before Kari went to the meeting, she prayed to her husband.

"This doesn't seem right," Kari said looking at the picture of her husband. "Marcus, she would never leave, not like this atleast. Something has happened, and if it has, please in spirit, please be with her at all times." she softly begged to him, only having small tears come down her cheeks, trying to fight them off, feeling that it wasn't the time to cry now. She got up, took her gun, badge, and put on her leather jacket and left the empty dark apartment home she lived in with her only daughter.

The meeting was assigned to meet in a play ground, it was dark, but the street lights were still on. It was however later then it should, but that didn't keep the parents from coming. All of the friends came, all of them did.

Kari was the last one to come, she drove up in her old police mustang and came out meeting family in front of the monkey bars and near the slide.

"Sorry I'm late," Kari said.

"It's okay, were accounted for." her older brother Tai said.

"It's been three days since their disappearance, has anyone started calling their friends and teachers?" Izzy asked.

"Trust me, we've tried every line possible." Yolei said.

"I found a book of phone numbers in Kate's bedroom, filled with numbers from boys, none of them have seen or heard from her in awhile," Matt said standing next to Sora.

"It's not like Kate to run off and not tell us anyways," Sora added.

"It's not like any of our kids to do that," Tai said.

"Well I've talked with my son and his friends, none of them have seen or heard of them since our last bar-be-que party," TK said.

"You know what's weird," Mimi came in talking, "Is that not only has your kids disappeared, but we know a particular girl whose disappeared from us as well." Mimi turned to look at her husband Takato for support, and he came in nodding.

"A friend of your son's?" Cody asked.

"No, she's a little one, a customer who goes to orphanage church near where we set our cook tents out, she's disappeared and hasn't been seen for three days either." Takato said.

"Please don't tell me our kids are part of a kidnapping spree of pedophiles?" Kari asked frustrated and annoyed.

"God I hope not," Ken said. "But I did find something weird," he added.

Everyone was ready to listen to him, Ken was the most of the detective in the group, even though Kari is one as well.

"I went on my sons' phone texting history, and it turns out, the day they disappeared they got a text message about heading to Shinjuku train station from an annoyminous caller," Ken explained.

"Not only did my sons get it, but I hacked in Kate, Kaido's and Zoe's cellphones as well and they all got the same message, at the same time." Ken added.

"What did the message say?" Matt asked.

"'Go to Shinjuku to find the answers to your destiny'," Ken replied of the saying.

All of their eyes widen and then they all turned their heads to Izzy.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked.

"It gets stranger," Ken added, "I went on all of our kids cellphone records, it turns out that Zoe, Kate, Kaido and my two sons are the only ones that got that message. None of your kids got them."

"But that's impossible!" TK argues suddenly.

"Ken please don't tell me that they went to..." Kari took a moment to say since she hadn't said the name in so long, "The Digital World?"

"Who text message them?" Sora asked.

"We weren't able to identify the caller, since there seemed to have no existence of the number, caller or even the message that was even text on a cell phone," Ken explained.

"Which means the text could have been sent by computer," Kari added. "Exactly," Ken replied back to his partner.

"You think you couldn't track down which computer it was sent?" Izzy asked.

"You wouldn't believe what happened when we tried," Ken said, "The whole system of the force went down, everything was blacked out. It wasn't even a fire wall, it was just out of nowhere."

"But there's no way the digital world could have been responsible, I mean we lost communication and linkage a long time ago," Yolei said.

"That place is practically dead to us now," Tai said.

Everyone stayed silent from that, agreeing with him with silent words.

"What if it's not? what if it's reaching back to us now?" Cody asked wondering out loud.

"That would be a long shot," Joe added. "I personally think that we should stop bickering and wondering about it, and investigate Shinjuku station, there's got to be a camera that caught the kids leaving somewhere."

"Agree, let's go!" Kari said eyeing Ken to come with her in her car this time.

Yolei, Mimi, Takato and Cody had to go home for their family, but they kept their support with the others that decided to go off to Shinjuku.

When going into Shinjuku, the remaining parents, Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, Izzy, Joe, Ken, and Sora went in the train station having pictures of the kids, and Kari and Ken with their police badges got into security with video broadcasting being programmed.

"Yeah I saw those kids," the security officer said, "They didn't buy any tickets to go on the subway, but they did came in running, I believe the long black hair girl was leading them." He showed them a recording of the children being seen running down the station towards an elevator.

"Which floor did they go on?" Kari asked.

"That I don't know," He answered back.

"You have a camera in the elevator don't you?" Sora asked, "Was there one in the elevator they went into?"

"Yeah, we have them all in our elevators," He answered back.

"Can you show it to us?" Ken asked.

"Do you have any idea what people do in those elevators? it's hard enough I have to watch these screens for time and time again, but you have no idea how many people picked their noses when their alone," the security guard argued.

"I thought the only reason you started putting cameras in the elevators was to catch and record any heinous and groping and I almost forgot...rape to spot the bastards who do those things to woman and children!" Kari said.

"Well yeah" the security guard said.

"Then fast forward to the kids then," she ordered him.

"Listen, I don-" Do it!" Ken ordered him this time.

The security guard obeyed Ken and Kari and they showed the recording of their children in the elevator. What showed was that Zoe came in first, then the rest of the kids came, all tripping on one another and then the elevator door closes. When seeing body movement of the kids talking, the screen started get full of static.

"Is your camera having problems?" TK asked.

"No, it was only this one recording that the camera started getting screwed up," the guard explained.

They continued watching, seeing that the kids fell down, noticing the elevator room started shifting to one side.

"Oh my god..." Sora muttered.

The screen started flash with static and then the noises of static interrupted the screen. Kari could see as the black flashes started to incriminate the screen, she could see that kids toppled over one another, and it looked almost like the whole elevator started to move to another side.

"Did you have any broken elevators today?" Ken asked.

"No, after seeing this, we went to the elevator and it was completely fine." the guard answered.

"Did you see the kids come out?" Matt asked.

"No, there was no one in the elevator," the guard answered back.

Kari was still looking at the screen, "Then where did they go?" she asked wondering.

Then the whole screen went into static then blacked out.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"Trust me, when we viewed the recording, it was already like this." The guard explained.

Then the screen went back to regular showing the elevator, and the doors opening but no one was in the elevator.

"Where did they go?" Ken asked.

"Trust me, we went through the other recordings of the place, those kids aren't seen at all anywhere in Shinjuku, nowhere in the building or shopping marts or restaurants. The only time we see them is at 7:20 am and then disappearing at 7:25 am." the guard explained.

"Can I have a copy of this tape?" Kari asked.

"Yeah sure," he said, taking out a cd and copying the file to a dvd.

"Your sure that none of the kids were found anywhere in Shinjuku?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, we searched everywhere. Unless these kids know how to hide from cameras, which is impossible to hide from our cameras, then there's no way they could have exited out of that elevator." the guard said.

"Can you rewind to the last 30 seconds of this recording?" Zoe asked.

The guard did what she asked, "Good, can you play it again, only slower?" she asked again.

He did what she asked and they watched the recording of their children and the static interfering again.

"What do you see?" Tai asked.

"I think I saw a face," Kari said.

"A face?" Ken asked.

When the recording came to the end of where the elevators opened Kari told the guard to stop it and rewind it before the elevator doors opened and just shown the scene of where it was just an empty elevator.

"Okay pause it," she said. when it was paused she stepped closer to look at the screen.

"I don't see anything Kari," Ken said.

"But I do..." she said, "right there!" she pointed at the walls of the elevator room on the doors before it opened. "Can you blow that image up?" she asked.

The guard enlarged the picture, but she told him to blow it up more, then she could start seeing a shape.

"It looks like a person," Tai said.

"Not just a person..." Kari said.

"There's no one in that room, how is there a figure standing there in the reflection?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I hate scary movies," Matt added.

Kari went over to press the button to blow the picture up even more.

"Detective, you do that anymore, you're gonna break it!" the guard complained.

Kari stopped pressing the enlarging button and took a step back. "You gotta be kidding me," she muttered.

"Is that..?" Tai couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's a kid," the guard said.

Kari played the video after enlarging, and could see with the figure that he stood in the reflection of the doors, but just before it opened, he walked off and disappeared, the reflection showing that he was walking away from the doors, and then they shot opened.

"Was there another kid in there?" the guard asked.

"He couldn't have been there, that kid could have been anyone?" TK said out loud but mostly to himself.

The dvd was finished copying and Kari took the cd and placed it in a slip. She looked back at the video again and replayed the person turning around and disappearing.

"Who is he?" The guard asked.

"I think I know who." Kari said and then she stormed out of the video monitoring room.

Tai followed her, as so did everyone else. "What the hell Kari?" Tai said, "Who is the kid? and what does he have to do with our kids?"

Kari stopped walking, "I'm not sure, but I'm going home to find out, then I'll tell you."

"You have something don't you?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, but I have to be sure that it's true!" Kari said and she ran off, running out of Shinjuku and into her car, driving home.

She drove madly insane, going home, sure that what she saw was true or not, but had to make sure! It had been so long since she'd seen his face, it must be him!

When she drove and parked on her drive way, Kari stormed into her apartment, forgetting to close the door, and ran to her bedroom, where she went into her closet and brought out a box filled with cold case files and brought it out to the kitchen table. Then she went back to her bedroom and took a photo from her dresser. A photo of all her friends and her when they were as young as 13 and older. The picture was old, faded, but there was still color in it. She took the photo out of the frame and went to look at a boy's face that was kneeling next to Ken when they were both 13. The boy stood out the most because of the goggles he wore on his head, and spiky brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and tan skin from playing in the sun too much.

She went back to her Kitchen table and took out her lap top and placed the dvd in the drive to play on the screen. Kari skipped through the movie with her media player and went up to where the elevator door opens, replayed the scene, and paused on where she saw a face on the elevator walls. She took out the old picture she had in her hand and placed the picture right next to the paused image on her screen. Then she folded the picture, hamburger style to where the folded only ended up to where the boy with the goggles was, cutting out Ken right next to him. she put the picture back up next to the screen and analyzed the face from the photo to the image on the video.

"Oh my god..." she mumbled, dropping the photo. She went into the cold case box and pulled out some files and started looking through them. She went through school records, hospital records, the disappearance file, but that's all she really had. That and a soccer jersey left in the box.

"It can't be him." Kari said out loud to herself. She played the video all the way through, and somehow she couldn't think anymore. Her mind went blank from shock, and she somehow felt tired. So she dropped the file on her keyboard laptop and went to close her door, and then went to her bedroom. Dropping herself on her bed.

"It can't be, It can't be, it can't be..." she kept saying in her head. Then she fell asleep exhausted, and somehow found herself dreaming. Only this time, she was in front of a familiar apartment building.

Her body felt like it was being pulled in by some force, that she suddenly found herself in the apartment building. The scenes that transitioned from one hallway to the next, fast forewarding herself to the next room, until she came into a familiar apartment. It was small, namely an average Japanese apartment, for a family of four. Everything was grey and misty inside, cold and perhaps chilling to the touch, yet everything was kept the same as she remembered it was. Furniture still in place, as the doors were all closed, and everything neat and yet empty. No living human was here, which gave Kari the notion she was alone, as what she hoped. She walked over to the side of the room facing a closed door, opening she found herself in another room, a bedroom that which belonged to someone she was most haunted by.

The room was as misty and grey as it was in the entry way. But she closed the door behind her, feeling that she had to stay here, so she looked around the room. There was a bed, a desk, a book shelf, and a closed closet. the room was clean compare to what she remembered. When she looked around the desk area she heard something move behind her, quickly turning she saw a girl with long black hair sitting on the edge of the bedside, her back facing Kari.

"Zoe!" She ran to her, grabbing her shoulders, and in a split second the girl turned facing her, only her face was not her daughters, or it was.

Her face was cut up and sowed into stitches and her eyes as she cried out bleeding tears, was stitched for her eye lids to open and never close.

Kari quickly screamed, gesturing to fall back horrified by her daughter's face, as if she turned into a monster, but feeling something poke her back, she turned to find the boy she was looking for. He wore goggles and had brown hair and everything, except his eyes were blue.

"Davis?" Kari said backing away from the boy.

The boy didn't look the same as he did in the picture Kari had of him. The boy looked darkened by a shadow covering his face, his skin was pale white, and his blue eyes were scorching with no sign of pupils in the middle. He suddenly pushed her against the wall, forcing his hand to smash the side of her face against the wall, falling on the bed. Finding that he dragged her head toward the side of the bed, with his alabaster hands.

Kari tried to push him away, but the appearance of her daughter pushed her down, smashing her fists on Kari's chest, pushing her down, until Kari could feel that she was suddenly under water, as it rode up, she was being pushed down, and all she could see was Davis' and her sowed faceless daughter's hands in the water, then coming ou into the surface, where she could only see shadows of them from the surface of the water. Kari could feel that she was being pulled in deeper and deeper into the water, where she could gotten darker and darker.

It was just like when she was a digidestined, except it's worse. The dark ocean came to her again, only this time it's trying to kill her. She thought when she lost contact with the digital world, she was able to say good bye to those dreams and darkness, but now it's somehow come back. And somehow it's powerful than before.

When she thought she was going to die because of the lack of air, she could feel the water suddenly drying out, and it lowered down, where she could stand up, normally. But that wasn't the end of the nightmare, Davis came out of nowhere standing infront of her, holding Zoe's hand where her hair was covering her face. She was wearing a red dress with a big red bow, and black leggings with black boots, she almost looked like an Alice in Wonderland girl.

"Zoe! What have you done with her!" Kari screamed at Davis who showed no emotion. Instead he stabbed her through the stomach with a sharp edged knife.

He sinked it in her stomach deeper and deeper until the handle of the knife was inside her stomach. Kari could feel the knife coming out of her back, as she looked up and noticed she was leaning against a tall stone grave statue, Noticing it was an angel having her arms out, and in her arms was a person laying there, bleeding to death. His blood dripped and splattered on Kari's face, seeing that she was under standing right under him. Kari looked down at Davis where he somehow went walking away from her, still holding Zoe's hand and taking her with him, disappearing in the flash of lightning that brighten the place Kari was in. Seeing that she was in a garden filled with statues of angels in peril and pain. When the flash in a second ended, and came another lightning, it started to rain where Kari could feel she that the knife in her stomach was still there. She pulled it out without thinking of the pain, and walked from under the angel's arms to see who it was that was dead.

The man was older, but yet much handsome, unfortunately it was someone she couldn't believe was, but an older looking Davis. His eyes wide open and in death, his hand was still gripped tight, holding a rusty old sword. Kari could feel herself getting dizzy, about to fall down, seeing that her surroundings suddenly changing into a white and dirt less hallway, where she tried to bring herself back up again against a wall, and seeing that there was a window across from her, inside was a familiar bed room where she saw Davis staring back through the window. He stretch out his neck, still looking at Kari, lifting his head up, and softly rubbed the top part of his throat and stroked, rubbing down to his chest where suddenly his flesh became dispersed and rotted, then suddenly started to bleed. His mouth gaped open, forming a black claw shooting out from the inside of his mouth, and smashed against Kari's face, grabbing it, and pushing it against the wall.

Kari woke up, sitting up from her bed side, taking breaths furiously and exhausted as she felt her heart racing from the scare she had came upon in her mind.

The next day, Kari drove down to the Terror Mines. A place that was locked out for citizens when coming back from the evacuation 2 years later. The place was cut off and still in American and Japanese government surveillance, the place was under siege of bombings and terrorism plans. It was said, that this section of Odaiba, near Heighten View Terrace, was where the terrorists stayed and did their planning and battle grounds when the Americans filed in to take them out. The place was a wreck, abandoned and falling apart. This whole section was gray and misty like, just like in Kari's dreams. The front section that was cut off was an apartment building, that belong to the boy Kari became so haunted by. She drove to the side of the barbed fence that wasn't under watch by soldiers. She parked across the street, coming out she felt her whole insides go numb.

The place was as saddening as it was scary. To think she remembered coming here all the time with friends to visit him and hang out. Now it's like a hand just tear off the side of the building, practically falling apart and in pieces. Abandoned and darkened by explosives and bullets, it was torn battle ground.

Kari was a skill detective as she was a skill learner and athlete. From just a yard away from the fence, she ran and jumped over the barbed fence, and falling on the other side, landing on her knees. Just like she remembered practicing track when she was in Taiwan with her family after the evacuation. It had led to her being a perfect cop, mentally and physically.

She ran, squatting down for no one to see her, and entered the building through a crack hole on the bottom. Entering the inside entry way for the apartments. She knew and remembered where the room was. Inside it was like her dream, gray and misty like. It was as ghostly and cold as the nightmares show in Silent Hill and Stephen King flick. The elevator was broken and shattered, unavailable for use, so Kari went up the stairs, only to find the stairs were falling apart. She dodged a shattering step that broke in marble pieces over age and weight she had, jumping to the next step, holding onto the railing which she felt wasn't sturdy.

For a moment, she thought why she was doing this, but then she remembered his face. And even though in that nightmare, it felt he was pushing her away and did feel that he kidnapped her daughter, she felt he was really telling her something. Most of the time, the dreams she had were more than just dreams, they were messages from afar that no one was able to reach. After uncomfortably focusing on not losing her balance and falling from the two stories of stair cases, Kari reached the floor she needed to be on. It was the 2nd floor where he lived, and she remember the exact room number and side the door was on. How nostalgic and vividly disturbing this was for her, here she walked in what was once a normal apartment building, now it feels like a shattered broken memory.

She stopped in the front of the door that she took a few breaths to try and open. But before putting her hand on the knob, the door was slightly opened. She peeked through opening to see what was inside first, hoping nothing as the same as her dream. She could see a shadow moved and disappeared.

Kari this time, took out her gun from her pouch belt, and kicked the door opened. She pointed her gun in the room first, seeing no movement, she stepped in, still holding her gun with both hands, pointing it upwards. Then entering the room, she first saw the closet door and opened it, pointing her gun toward the inside, only finding nothing in there. Then walking down the short hallway, she pointed her gun in the kitchen and no one was there, neither on the other side of where the kitchen table and living room was. She then opened another door, and no one was present, then she opened the one door that she remembered entering in her dream, pointing her gun again. No one was still present. Then she looked over to the closed closet and opened it, find only empty hangers and a old shirt hanging in the edge of one hanger, but nothing there except for old boxes. The place was clear of anyone here.

Still feeling unsafe, she surrendered her gun back into her pouch clipped to her belt, and hands free, started to look around again. The place was torn apart then what looked in her dream. The desk was still there, but will rumble and dust over the years of the torn ceilings, the bed was crooked but still set I the same place, the floor and everything else was torn and cracked, rumble from the ceiling and bullet holes were everywhere on the side of the doors and near the small window where she could see is broken and practically gone, just with shards of glass and sticking out of the edges, along with a torn curtain blowing into the room from the wind. Remembering the bed she was pushed on, smashed against the wall of, she starting to try and relive the nightmare of the situation she had and sat on the bed. It was old, and dusty, probably had bugs living in it, but still nothing came to her. Then she started thinking, looked towards the wall and put her hands on it. Feeling the texture of the chipped and cracking wall, she let her hands move all around the white and emotionless ceiling, and found herself remembering her head was smashed against the wall at the edge of the bed. She put her head in the same place she remembered being pushed on, and looked around the place in the position she was in. Then she could see looking down, behind the bed was part of a air conditioning vent. Kari got off the bed and shifted the bed away from the wall, Seeing an old air vent on the wall, Kari put her fingers through the holes and took the top off, and looked what was inside. She could see there was a messenger bag inside, and she took it out curiously as she wiped off the cob webs from it. She looked inside the bag to find folders, notebooks, a small photo album, cds inside slips, a recorder, and a sketch book.

She put the bag around her, feeling that she found the clue the disturbing kid was trying to show her. Kari had the suspicion though to take the bag with her and leave before someone finds her here, notices a empty car behind the building. She carefully went down the steps again, only when she almost got to the first floor, she fell down when the steps cracked through and she landed on the side of her body, but getting up quickly, she made loud noises and scatted out of the building jumped over the barbed fence and ran to her car, driving out of there.

She drove fast and hurriedly, until she drove back to the police station. Ken and her being partners and all, had both their desks in front of each other, he saw her walking in with the messenger bag hurriedly to her desk.

"I thought you called in sick today?" Ken asked, watching her plump into her seat taking breaths.

"Well I change my mind," she said pulling her hair back.

"What about last night? What did you find?" Ken asked again.

He eyed the chief's office, making sure their boss wasn't listening or in sight, since they weren't really allowed to be on this case.

"If you found something that could help find our kids Kari, don't leave me out of the loop."

"Trust me, I found something, but I'm not sure if you'll believe me." She said opening her bottom drawer to bring out a picture frame, the copy she had in her bedroom of her and the rest of her friends with the boy, Davis.

Kari took out pictures from a vanilla envelope where she slapped the pictures on Ken's desk.

They were picture screen captures from the video of the subway security camera. She put out the four pictures she wanted Ken to see, the image of the boy appearing transparent in the wall, looked scarier in pictures then in video.

"Tell me who that looks like?" Kari asked him.

Ken examined the pictures carefully, but an unsure look came on his face, so he looked at Kari for a response, but she passed the picture frame to him.

Ken suddenly looked at the picture frame, and compared it to the screen caps. "What am I looking at?" He asked her.

"Davis! Look at Davis!" Kari told him.

Ken didn't realize it until he looked back at again, his eyes widen after his eyes went back and forth looking from the pictures to the boy wearing goggles on his head.

"This can't be the same kid in the video!" Ken argued.

Kari put the messenger bag on her desk and started to go through it. She brought everything out, the sketch books, files, notebooks, the cds, the photo album and the digital recorder.

"What is all that stuff?" Ken asked.

Kari looked around to make sure their boss or anyone wasn't around looking and listening. "I got it at Davis' apartment," she whispered loudly to him, so the distance between them could only be here across to Ken.

"How did you get into the Terror Sites? Davis' apartment and that whole area is cut off by the government." Ken asked.

"I snuck into the place," She said and opened one of the folders and looked inside this. One of them she noticed was a school record file.

"Did you find this stuff hidden somewhere?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, inside a air vent, but you won't believe how I got the idea to go there," she mentioned while skimming the file.

"How?" Ken asked anyway.

Kari took a moment before speaking, "I think he's still alive, I think...he...I think he kidnapped our children."

Ken didn't say anything at first, looking at Kari as if he never heard such a doofus theory.

"Don't say anything, I'm still in the midst of it, but I have a real bad feeling he caused most of this." Kari explained.

"Kari, I thought you accepted that he died, and that your main goal was to find his body and put him to real rest." Ken said.

"No, that was your opinion, I still think he's alive and made my goal to find him, but now I'm sure he's alive more than ever now, more then I believe, I just have to restart my steps again and reinvestigate everything." Kari explained.

"What about our children, what about your daughter?" Ken asked standing up from sitting at his desk, looking down at her, "I thought we were going to find our kids together under profile?"

"That's just it Ken," Kari started to explain, "I think he has to do with them. If I find out what happened to him, I might find the kids." She stood up standing in front of him.

"This is a real thin trail your heading on Kari," Ken warned.

"I know that Ken, but I've never been so sure before in my entire life. You were his best friend, he had faith in you when you were stuck in the ice, and he happily pulled you out into the light. Shouldn't you return the favor?" Kari shot back at Ken.

"We haven't gotten back to that time since Dioboramon struck back." Ken said.

"Maybe we should, I mean, I miss Gatomon everyday. The only one that kept me to forget was Zoe. But now I can't stop thinking about both of them! If you won't help find out what happened to Davis, then I guess I'm on my own!" Kari struck at Ken, finally deciding the decision to take.

Ken didn't want this to happen, but Kari's insane theory has gotten to her head. She has become more obsessed on the case of their beloved friend more then when she first got out and graduated the police academy. But Ken had a feeling something pushed her to continue. Something that got her head spinning with new theories and perhaps clues to discover and continue the investigation. Without her noticing, Ken took the elevator screen cap picture with him and walked away from his desk to take a breath of air.

Kari slumped back into her chair exhausted of talking back to her partner, her friend. She looked back at the file she opened after skimming it and saw something.

She looked at the school picture of fourteen year old Davis, his hair was cut differently than what he looked like in the frame picture, his eyes were blue, and his skin was Caucasian and not tan. He looked like a completely different person from the frame picture Kari had. Looking at the picture, she also skimmed the rest of the school file, and found something that disturbed her. The file said:

STUDENT DISABILITY: EMOTIONALLY SUICIDAL, EXTREMELY DANGERIOUS TO SELF AND OTHERS

"What the hell?" Kari wasn't expecting that, "Suicidal?"

She opened another book which she realized was a sketch book noticing the signature on the introduction was signed in cursive English, 'Davis', and turned the next page to see a sketch of a little girl wearing a dress. she was darken by shadows, her face was smudged and her hair was tangled and dread like with disturbing features of her eyes darkened and demon like. The drawing was incredibly realistic, as so was the pose she was drawn in. She was standing and holding a person's cut off limb. The next page was the same girl, except she was in a crawled into a ball, her eyes wide open and her mouth gaped open with what looked like blood coming out. Kari had never seen such a disturbing picture of a girl who doesn't seem no more older than eight or nine.

She turned the page to see something else disturbing. A Chinese girl whose face was cut almost in two, the stitches and brain matter spurdged out of the cut of her head. The rest of her limbs were bones. She would look like a plain normal Chinese girl without the split in her head. Kari turned the next page to see a kneeling boy, covered in red pen, making him covered in blood. Turning the next page was a tall disturbing looking woman with a crackling face, eyes black, tall black hair straighten up, and a red old looking dress. She turned the next page again of a little girl with blue eyes and a bleeding head. She was crying holding a torn black cat doll. She was being crushed by her stomach as black hands seeped through her body, the finger tips bleeding through.

Kari had never see such disturbing and graphic pictures before, coming from someone like the boy Davis. The emininents of her dream came back to her as she tried to understand what she was looking at. Turning the next page, was a scary Japanese woman, wearing a kimono, holding her head up high, while kneeling down, her throat being stabbed through. Kari stopped turning pages, thinking that this was probably Davis' inspiration of the art, he surely became a great artist, but his images were grotesque and disquieting. Kari then took out the photo album and opened to find a newspaper clipping, dealing with the Heighten View Terrace incident that happened more than 15 years ago. Then their was a picture of him, fourteen years old, standing awkwardly with his older sister June Motomiya. Kari turned the page to find an old newspaper clipping in Japanese, dated back in the 1940's, about the disappearance of a certain patients at a hospital not far from Davis' apartment, but not in the Terror Sites. A front picture of a girl stood out to Kari, it was the same girl from the first page of Davis' sketch book.

Kari flipped another page of the photo album, and saw another newspaper clipping, except it was a Chinese clipping about certain discovery on bones found in a sweat shop. The picture of a Chinese woman next to the article caught Kari by surprise, so she turned back to the sketch book and turned the page of the woman with the split head. Noticing the woman in the article is the same woman in the sketch. She turned another page in the photo album, and found another newspaper article in English, dated back in the 1970's, about the murder of a family and children shot in their house while sleeping. The picture of a family photo got Kari's attention again as she noticed the daughter was the same girl in the sketch book, when Kari flipped a page, it was the crying girl holding the worn out black cat doll.

Kari stopped looking, taking another breath. All these people were real, so Kari skipped a few pages of the photo album and saw a photo graph of Davis again, he was a little older. He was standing next to a group of kids, not smiling. Behind him, Kari noticed a shadow of a face next to him. Deep in broad day light, the picture was a class picture, and Davis' face looked disturbed and sadden.

Kari didn't want to look anymore. She felt sick and pale. So may mysteries, so many questions, she felt she entered another world. This stuff was hidden away, and some how she felt Davis reached out to her, showing her to find it, and then finding out about her daughter. Is Zoe really with him? And why does it feel like she doesn't know Davis anymore. The friend she once had, became someone else, in what felt like, was just yesterday. Nothing feels right anymore. Her legs started to jitter, and her voice started tweak and go away.

She looked up and wasn't sure if it was an illusion, but saw Davis standing infront of her, his throat bleeding. "Don't forget me." He said.

Kari closed her eyes and opened them again, Davis was gone.


End file.
